


【农橘】同路

by N24WM



Category: Ninepercent(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N24WM/pseuds/N24WM
Summary: *私设 *OOC *勿上升真人二世祖农×歌手橘陈立农第一人称含 自行车





	1. 【农橘】同路01

争吵是在市医院的顶楼天台发生的，抽完第二只烟，那个男人露出他一如既往的平静神情，对于我的要求嗤之以鼻。

“陈立农，你觉得你有能力照顾爸多久?你觉得你的照顾会比国外的护工周到?爸现在最需要的是什么，你心里清楚。”

父亲病重，手握公司大半壁江山的哥哥主张送老头子出国治疗，我明知道这大概是老爹最好的选择，却看不惯陈立信冷酷专断的作风，觉得他处处压我一头，因此对这件事死不松口，坚信亲情才是此刻父亲最需要的东西，应该让他的两个儿子轮流侍奉病榻。

“陈立信，你别以为你能把控一切！爸的公司，现在全是你在管了吧?你一年回家几次?现在国内的技术也很发达，他更需要的是亲情，是陪伴！”

“我不需要听你这些不成熟的话，美国那边我已经在联系了，最多半个月，爸就可以去那边接受最好的治疗。”

斩钉截铁，似乎没有回转的余地。说这话时他没看着我，只远远眺望远方，我最痛恨的那种仿佛一切尽在掌握的样子。

“陈立信，我很成熟，我也是爸的儿子，也有权决定他去哪里生活！”

“你成熟?你能独立生存嘛?就因为你是次子，父亲从小惯着你，说追寻自己的音乐梦不想从商，好；说不适应国内的教学模式，高中不上出国镀金，好；可你六年回来，除了学了你所谓的西方自由主义思想，你还有什么?”

他总是那样，一语中的，我有一瞬间真被他讲的无言以对。

他说的没错，一直是我在任性，仗着是次子就不管不顾的到处撒野。带着自以为是的才华四处自荐却只是碰壁，还总是不可一世，孤芳自赏。

可我无论如何也不愿在他面前服输，“我会证明给你看的！”我对着他离开的背影，怒吼着我作为一个二十出头男人的尊严。

“嘁。”

最后，那个人的嗤笑被风推搡着，吹散在顶楼冷冽的空气里。

那天的不欢而散之后，我深受触动，觉得是时候独立生存证明给他看。窝在卧室网上冲浪了两个晚上，终于在城市的边际找到了价格合适的出租楼。去看房的那天，真的有被房子的简陋程度吓到。

似乎常年不上锁的旧铁门和残破的围墙勉强围出一个算是院子的区域，里面就两栋六层高的楼房。肯定有些年头了，低楼层原住户自行搭建的遮阳顶棚甚至已经被经年的风雨吹打得碎裂开来，在风里猎猎得响。

可真是残破啊。

诸事不顺中的更令人难以忍受的，是那个来自东三省某地的房东大姐，操着一口大嗓门东北腔，八卦起楼里的租户来，实力堪比五百只鸭子。从她不屑的口吻里我大致知道租住在这的几乎都是些社会底层人士，领着微薄的薪水做着最劣等的活计，在这些城市边缘的廉租房苟延残喘勉强谋生。

大婶看我出手大方又干脆，猜到我入住或许是另有隐情，只叫我不要多搭理楼的人，"农农啊，婶儿跟你说，别理那些不三不四的穷鬼，你跟他们不是一路人!"涂着艳红色指甲的肥硕手掌扯住我的衣摆，唾沫星喷我一脸。

但其实我根本不在意到底是谁和我住在一处，也完全没想过和这里的谁打交道，他们的经济状况也因此更与我无关，反正穷也不会受到我的接济，富嘛...我人生二十年为数不多值得骄傲的就是，在s市，没几个比我家有钱的。

陈立信没在家，因此我搬出来独住的事只有母亲知道，一把鼻涕一把泪的跟我苦口婆心央求了好久，但我知道她并不会真正阻止我，这个柔软的高雄女人只需要小儿子撒个娇，就会纵容我的一切。

临行前被塞张卡是不可避免的，送我出门，硬是被她演绎成了生死离别。

我选了四楼朝南的房间，对门一直空着。直到我入住的四天以后，住进了一个只拎着20寸小行李箱的年轻男人。

虽然是邻居，生活轨迹却像是数学研讨纸上的两根平行线，没有任何交集，没有打过照面。我总是习惯在白天出去闲逛找点创作灵感，晚上就窝在床上弹琴听歌喝酒，而新邻居总是白天在家，却会在晚上出门。

似乎不是一路人的样子。

但我还是一次就记住了他惊为天人的脸。

那个时候，他还只是一个最普通最底层的酒吧歌手，还没有出名，会接各种婚庆或是商演。其实这些当时我还不知道的，只知道他似乎是很喜欢唱歌或是艺术，总是背着把木吉他，放在门口的垃圾里偶尔会插着几只废旧画笔。

生活还是各过各的，住在这里的人没有谁主动想要和别人有交集，循规蹈矩，像是几辆轨道不同的列车，乘风呼啸而来，擦肩之后又各自远去。

可不知道从哪天起，大概是我意识到艺术该源于生活，便开始观察周遭，开始对邻居的昼伏夜出产生好奇。他没和我打过照面，我却有好几次在猫眼里看他进门出门。

住在这里的两个星期之后，陈立信终于主动找我了，但并不是为我的坚持妥协，而是他已经秘密的把父亲接去了国外，母亲也一起去了那边，他打电话找我只是通知，为了我作为一个儿子的知情权。于是我又和他在电话里吵架了，歇斯底里的。但他紧接着有个高层会议，因此对于我当时的质问显得很不耐烦，说了句周五下午办公室见，就直接撂了电话，留我一个人带着汹涌的余怒在忙音里不知所措。

其实说到底我不是气陈立信自作主张，而是害怕父亲的病治不好。远隔重洋，如果真的没有还转的余地，我这个浪荡次子甚至赶不上看他最后一眼。

于是陡然就觉得生命的脆弱起来，承受不起一点时间的磋磨，年纪愈长，稍有病痛便会像是雪山坍塌，顷刻间就翻天覆地了。

那晚我喝闷酒喝到半夜，在单人床上辗转不能入睡，干脆坐起来想看看月亮写写词。

可偏偏晚上雾气很重，月亮隐在云雾里看不清楚，歌词本也干脆扔到脚边，再起身倒是在朦胧里看到了401的那个年轻男人。

他好像也喝了点酒，穿的单薄，背着吉他走在路上的步子有些不稳。

廉租房区的路灯少的可怜，但我的目光还是跟了他一路，看路灯把他的影子一盏一盏的交递。我看到他笑，才发现他有一对酒窝。昏黄的灯光从他头顶洒下来，脸颊上有一块陷进去的阴影，我不知道为什么觉得受到了诱惑，想要虔诚的舔吻那块皮肤。又见他抬头好像在看夜空，弯起的眼波里有点别样的情绪在游走，明明灭灭，好像长出了会勾我魂魄的钩子。

我可能是禁欲太久了。

我一直站在床边，看他走到我看不见的地方，他开始上楼梯。老式公寓楼的墙板隔音总是很差，我可以很清晰的听到他的脚步声。是有些欢快的，他似乎是发生了什么开心的事吧，我不知道我为什么能从脚步里听出这些来。

他到了，停在401门口，在找钥匙，喝了酒微微发抖的手在后腰口袋里翻找的时候不小心扫到了吉他，琴弦发出了一连串低沉的诡异声响，在空荡的楼道里被无限放大。

翻到钥匙了，却戳了几次都没有刺进锁孔里，大概是恼了，又是一连串钥匙叮当作响的声音。

我不知道自己什么时候起身站到了门口，忍不住的透过猫眼偷看他。

他今天穿了一件似乎是深蓝色的薄衬衫，堪堪挂在身上，脖子里还松松垮垮扯了一根丝带，此刻已经有一大半滑进衣服里去了。琴被放在脚边，从我的角度能看见他苍白的后颈，第四块颈椎凸起的位置有一颗小小的痣。401的门灯坏了，是我门上的感应灯在亮，我因此从背后看他看的很真。

他突然的电话响了，忙用没拿钥匙的手去掏手机。接听的时候我也把耳朵贴在门上听，但还是只能听见他自己的声音。

这也是我第一次听他说话，一种很清澈干净的声音，从我一个半吊子音乐人的专业角度来看，他天生适合唱歌的。我甚至从他的口音里听出一点台湾腔来，已经不很明显了，大概是在内地漂泊了太久。

他一定是喝了酒，字句都黏在一起，软软糯糯的往外讲，又讲不完全，电话那头的人总叫他重复，他倒是很好脾气不厌其烦。

我自己也喝了酒，听着他说些“嗯”“噢”之类的语气词，脑子却飘到别的地方去了。

意识游走之间，我恍惚觉得自己在一片很柔软的云上，身下是一个男人的脊背，蓝黑色衬衫和丝带散落一地。

我全身赤裸，下身的蓬勃被包裹在一个湿热又紧致的地方，惯性的挺动了两下，身下的人随即发出几声压抑的喘息，是软糯的台湾腔。

手不由自主的抚上了那人的侧腰，不像女生腰肢的绵软，是劲瘦没有多余肉感的男性体魄。我的下身被他的后穴紧紧的绞着，他似乎想要更深入的吞吐我涨得红紫色的性器，难耐的扭动腰肢挤我的囊袋，甚至从我们交合的地方渗出一些液体来，我知道那大概是肠液。

其实我从没有过和男人做爱的经验，但因为早年在国外玩得挺开，多少看过些gv，却始终难以理解为什么男人用后面也会有快感，更难以明白为什么捅别人后面也会爽。而我此刻却只想更加大力的填满他，看他臣服在我之下，看他锻炼得当的身体被弄得乱七八糟，看他带着欲望与屈辱却是在祈求的表情，人类最本初的欲望。

对，想看他的脸。

我原先是从他背后在操弄他，见不着他的脸，只能看见他后颈的小痣在我眼前晃荡。于是我强迫他转过脸来，甚至把两只手指塞进他的嘴里，听他不满的呜咽。

果然是他，我那个没打过招呼的新邻居。依稀听房东说过的、好像叫彦俊的对门。

他哭了，近乎无声的掉眼泪，过度分泌的泪水把浓密的睫毛粘在一起，小扇子一样挡住我的视线，看不清他的眼神。嘴巴被强行撑开到最大了，无法被吞咽的涎液顺着我的指缝流下来，滴在他锁骨和肩甲构成的凹陷里，又流到前胸，蜿蜿蜒蜒的从平坦的乳之间划到不见。

我第一次这么仔细的用目光去描绘男人的胸脯，以如此色情旖旎的态度。从前只觉得女人硕大柔软的乳房才该是男人的归宿，此刻竟也对男人的抱以这么热切的渴望。于是我将手从他嘴里拿出来，顺带牵扯出透明的银丝。

他眼神有些迷茫的望着我，泪还没干，眼角眉梢都是暧昧的水红色，风情万种。他甚至仰头向我求吻，我没有吻他，只是把手覆上他殷红的肉粒，反复的揉捏，又模仿性交的动作用指头顶弄乳尖，他的两颊因此逐渐显现出更羞赫的艳红，被操到失神的眼睛里又攀上一层水汽，被欺负成这样，可偏偏还是那副乖巧的任君采撷的样子。

他又哭了，是自知羞耻却又在快感中沉沦时泪腺分泌出的无意识生理泪液。

我爱极了他这时候的表情，一下下只恨不得连囊袋也塞进去，然后又整根抽来，再慢慢的用龟头去顶他入口处的内壁，穴口被撑的好大，不断的有肠液流出来，又被我用柱身顶进去。他一双逐渐找不到焦点的大眼睛痴痴的盯着我的方向，直想把他顶穿。

柔韧的肠壁吮吸着阴茎上每一根喷张血管，囊袋一下下撞上他的臀瓣，爽快紧实的契合感，美好肉体所带来的香艳的视觉冲击，最私密处相接的切实快感令人头皮都在发麻。

我这才明白和男人做爱，肉体上的快感只是其次，精神上压倒同为强势方的男性的征服感才更令人着迷。

“要...要到了，呜...立...立农！”

他突然喊了我的名字，脚背崩起来。我喉头一紧，脑髓好像跑进了花白的絮，紧接着下体涌上一股极致的快感，咸腥味的液体从马眼喷涌出来。我好像射精了，在林彦俊的身体里，紧接着下身交合的地方一片黏腻，一些白浊不知怎的沾到我手上，越抹却越多。刚刚从后穴里退出来的柱头还在不断的喷吐着湿滑的体液，甚至还带着蓬勃的热气。

是被一阵凉意给冻醒的，我这才发觉自己没在云上，而是站在门口，湿滑冷腻的手里握着刚刚疏解完有些疲软的性器，龟头抵到了冰凉的铁门。

我透过猫眼看过去，外面的人早就进了房间，甚至感应灯都熄了多时。

清理门上溅到的精液时我整个人还觉得不太真切，居然对着新邻居的背影自慰到射精了，更不可饶恕的是我面对既定事实内心一闪而过的沾沾自喜。

但大概没有哪个男人能在对着a片撸完之后还把片看完，欲望得到宣泄之后，脑子里是一瞬间的虚无，紧接着理智又像潮水般的重新回归。

一种意淫陌生同性的罪恶感，紧接是亵渎美好事物所产生的背德的快感。

最后琐事还是把我包围了，父亲的病，哥哥的态度，我跌落云层。

将近两个月，为了父亲每况愈下的身体我和陈立信一直争执不休，一众狐朋狗友都没太多联系，压抑了太久的身体大概真的需要点什么慰藉。过些日子，我对自己说，如果父亲病情好转，那我就重出江湖。

脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一觉睡到了第二天中午。起床收拾了一下，又特意挑了件还算正式的衣服，准备去见陈立信，我不想被他看出这阵子我过得多狼狈。

走到镜子前才看清眼睛里的红血丝，可能是昨晚喝酒纵欲加上作息不规律的原因，下巴上甚至多冒了几根胡茬，状态很不好。

磨磨蹭蹭的搞了半天，总算找回点昔日光鲜的二少风彩，我决定打车去见陈立信了。

陈立信工作的大楼是父亲名下的产业，但并不全是自用，低楼层出租给了另几家公司，因此大楼里无论什么时候都是人来人往的。

今天来的时候，一楼大厅好像某家公司正在办小规模的招商酒会。时间正好五点过十分，一部分宾客和演出人员已经到场了。我没太留意这些，心里想着父亲的事就进了电梯。

上到十楼的大厅，凭借七分相似的长相，前台新来的招待直接给我放了行，甚至贴心的领我去了陈立信的办公室。

那家伙没在，问了助理才知道是去开会了，不知道多久能回来。

我其实挺庆幸他当时没在，因为我实在不知道要怎么开口，好像我所有的执着在他看来都幼稚不堪一击。

然后我等了将近二十分钟，把他待客用的真皮沙发都坐出了一个热屁股印，他还是没回来。

助理进来递了两回茶，见我就快恼了，才说会提醒总裁控制会议时长。

"不必了，我改天再来。"

我知道助理肯定不敢在陈立信开会时候为了我打扰他。陈立信的这个助理长得尖嘴猴腮的，用脚趾想也知道会是个对外阳奉阴违的主，毕竟和陈立信相处久了，总该学会点奸商之道的。

我也没和他过多言语，捡了个他不在的空档，直接坐了客用电梯下楼。

到一楼的时候差不多六点钟，远远就看到玻璃转门外面乌泱泱围了一大群人，涌动着往厅里走。

女粉丝的应援口号简直魔音入耳，什么“沉沉放心飞，星姐永相随”? 亮橙色的应援手幅把我眼睛都要闪瞎了，本来只想快点回家的我现在开始真有点好奇那个“范沉沉”到底长什么样了。

可是周围的人实在是太多，我干脆屁颠屁颠跑到二楼去看。站在环形二楼的栏杆边上，我5.0的眼睛终于看清了那个什么沉沉，长得是挺帅的，就是。。。有一丢丢胖。

虽然我对自己的各方面要求都不甚很严格，但是身材管理从来不敢放松，我总跟朋友们说夜场小王子必须时刻保持完美身材。因此臭屁的觉得这个流量小明星也不过尔尔。一睹本尊芳容之后本该悄然离场的，可余光偏偏就瞟见了我那个漂亮邻居，林彦俊。

彼时他正站在一个不起眼的角落，和几个别的驻唱歌手混在一起。他们似乎是互相认识的，在谈论些随意的话题，但林彦俊一直没什么表情，对于其他人的问句也只有只言片语的回应。

我想，其实他只是脸冷了一点，才会被其他的人孤立吧，或者干脆是因为太漂亮了，任谁和他站在一起总会被比下去。

他穿了一件款式简单的白衬衫，就那样单薄的站在那，原谅我过分匮乏的词汇，只能联想到孤傲的白天鹅，折了羽翼，独自神伤。那种孤独艺术让我不敢上前叫他。我不确定他是不是认得出我。虽然我曾经对他做出些肮脏的幻想和不洁的勾当，觉得和他已然算是半个精神炮友，但于他而言，我大概还只是一个仅有几面之缘的邻居。

轮到他演出了，我看到他被管理人员叫下去，于是也偷偷的跟在后面下楼了。

他作为一个驻唱歌手，也没什么名气，在那些人看来，大概是个除了不错的皮囊就一无是处的街头艺人。范丞丞这种大咖还没上场，他不过是上台暖场的前菜。围观的人们因为范丞丞的进入后台，兴趣消减了大半，只熙熙攘攘的拿着酒杯站在各处。

伴奏加上一把木吉他，他唱了一首抒情歌，但我想，他这种看起来总是很酷盖的人本身大概会更喜欢hip pop风格。

他是真的为舞台而生的，最起码在我眼里，只要聚光灯和造烟机一开，他就是最耀眼的巨星。唱到动情处时的神情，微蹙的眉头，在干冰营造出的烟雾里隐隐约约，却又在我快要失去焦点的时候抓住我眼睛，我三魂少了七魄。

只可惜人群对他的苦情歌并不太买账，一曲终了，只几个外貌协会的年轻女孩鼓了掌。我看到他苦笑，那么自信的上一刻还神采飞扬的人露出那样苦涩的表情，我最受不了的就是那种喧嚣里的落寞，于是我鼓掌了，很用力的大幅度的拍掌。

他的视线很自然一下子循声找到了我，然后四目相接，厅里再耀眼的水晶灯也黯然失色。

他露出一个感激的浅笑。

那大概算是我们第一次对视，但是我觉得我完了，我好像突然知晓了西方人所说的天使射中了凡人之心，就这样陷进他的眼波里。

几年前我还在波士顿学音乐，在当地的华人富二代圈子里混得如鱼得水。去过太多糜烂派对，我该死来者不拒的滥情导致前女友的名单能列出一长条。可即使是这样我还是会在四下无人时候止不住的幻想，生命里是否会有一个人，当你和他对视的第一眼，你已经知道，就是他了。

相隔八丈远，气味吸引，一见钟情。

休息室的门上贴了好大一张“闲人免进”的标志。

我在犹豫要不要进去打个招呼，或者跟他说他唱的很好。伸出来准备敲门的手举起又放下，抓耳挠腮觉得我一个二世祖从来没这么畏畏缩缩过，徘徊之间，突然有人从里面推开了门。

脑门被撞到的瞬间我下意识的痛呼了一声，抬起头才发现是他，一下子红了脸支支吾吾又不敢说话了。

“接下来你有事儿嘛？”

我闻声看他，他笑的一脸灿烂，圆圆的小猫一样的杏眼下被苹果肌挤出两条卧蚕，酒窝里好像酿了我不饮自醉的酒。

于是我又脸红了，我们之间的距离近的有点过分，他微笑时发出的几不可闻的气音一下一下打在我这个夜场浪子的心上，我手足无措，像个在校门口被班花喊住要一起去喝珍奶的纯情高中生。

老鹿乱撞，撞进他一汪幽深的眼波。

“如果没事的话，一起回家吧。”

我被班花邀请一起回家了。

我来的时候打了的士，他也没有车，因而决定一起坐公交回去。

一路上我总以为他会对我说点什么，毕竟我那么捧他的场，可直到公车到站，他也只是插着耳机在听歌。去掉妆发的脸上显出些许倦色，没有摩丝定型，头顶的一撮呆毛翘了起来，随着他走路的幅度微微晃动。

我跟他保持两步的距离走在斜后面，夕阳把他的白衬衫染成粉红色。

我不时的从测后面偷看他，他听歌极入神，完全没注意我的所为，于是我更加肆无忌惮，偷看他棱角分明的侧脸，看夕阳的余晖给他整个人镀上了金边，让我想起从前留学时只在西洋教堂的壁画上才见过的神祇。大概他下一秒就要从衬衣里生长出羽翼，飞进夕阳里，我甚至抓不住他遗落的羽毛。

迎面吹来的风里，有股最寻常的家用洗衣皂的气味，我想，大约是他洗衣时用了不少。

干净的干燥的。

和他一样。

我年纪不大，在爱玩的圈子里却也混了好几年，自诩练了一个狗鼻子，那些擦在腕间的，或是隐约从谁脖颈间嗅到的香水气味，我大多可以说出名字。常去的bar里那些LilyNinaLinda，偏爱甜腻的花香型，反转巴黎一流的浓香闻到人简直鼻子失灵。另一些能约出来疯玩轰趴的，大多喜欢用混点木香调的，博柏利黑色或是罗意威001再者就是佯装高冷的无人区玫瑰，三米之外就知道大概是个玩咖。再一类，则是喜欢在富人区夜店碰运气的，白月光式的淡花香小清新EDT永远是心头好。

我自己本来不常用香水的，但好像这个圈子里，每个人有自己固定的香水味成了一种潜规则，如果你不遵从，就成了个不大不小的另类。

我顺势低头嗅自己的衣领，最近没有组局，香水也自然的搁置不用，鼻尖只有点蒸腾的热汗的气味。

风里的皂香还没散完，我忍不住又嗅了嗅。觉得自己像个尾行痴汉。

一路都默契的没有说话。进了大院，一起上楼，一左一右开门。

以为他会就这样不说一句的回房，却听到一句很小声的“谢谢”。

我有点愣住，一下子没反应过来他为什么道谢。然后是尴尬的不知道要回什么，难道要说没事我只是怕你难堪或者是因为你长得太漂亮。上学时候我的国语就一直不太好，现在更是被帅哥的突然道谢搞到失语。

他好像也没在等我的回应，只是自顾自的收拾了一下手里的东西准备进门，我这才下意识的喊住他，

“林彦俊...你唱的很好听，不要太在意别人的看法，坚持自己就好！”

他一愣，似乎是从陌生邻居的嘴里听到自己的名字是件挺诧异的事情，从他转头看向我的眼神能看出他有被吓到，像一只听到远方传来枪声的森林小鹿，第一反应不是逃跑，而是愣了足有五秒钟，然后在我这个“猎人”的眼皮子底下，下意识的伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，脸部肌肉牵动嘴角的那颗小痣勾出一个大概算是礼貌微笑的弧度，

“嗯！”

好元气满满的一只小傻鹿噢。

想要伸手摸摸他的毛茸茸的鹿角欸。

-Tbc


	2. 【农橘】同路02

再次在破楼以外见到林彦俊，是黄明昊带我去的一家新开的酒吧。地方挺偏，但是环境布置很独到，不像从前那些俗到家的金碧辉煌的场子。

说起我这个发小，年纪还没我大，混过的场子到比我多出许多，无局不欢。自从留洋回来被他爸压着进公司学习，用他自己的话那简直和劳改一样。

好容易周末出来放风两天，第一件事儿就是找场子组局。他那帮酒肉朋友也是给力，中午一个电话，晚上坐标就给到位了。

架不住昊哥这兴奋劲儿，下班回家一通花言巧语把他老爷子哄得乐乐呵呵，立马开了新喷漆的荧光绿小豹子去贫民窟拉我，一路上还不停数落我闹独立住这么远的破地，耽误他的快乐时光，结果两个人拉拉扯扯到店里才九点多。

店里空间不是很大，夜场的气氛还没起来，吧台前面只三三两两坐着些散客，台上表演的也不是DJ更没有辣妹，只放了张高脚椅和一个立麦，一把电吉他斜倚在椅子旁边，表演的人也不知道到哪去了。

我们一进来就直奔最大的卡座，酒吧老板也是个有眼力见的，眼神扫了一下我们的手表和衣着，再加上Justin甩在桌上的车钥匙，就知道我们身份不一般，立刻亲自拿了瓶酒过来。

贾富贵祖籍温州，大概是自带交际属性加成，天生能说会道又爱交朋友，听老板一口一个“黄少”叫的分外舒坦。我却受不了谄媚阿谀这一套，其一是因为我自诩是搞艺术创作的，总认为这些交际过于虚伪，我这种音乐人不能沾染；再者就是，我虽然出生在大陆，但在家里总是讲台语多些，普通话里总有股台湾腔，人前不敢暴露太多。

以前在国内一起喝酒泡吧，总被人说长了张很未成年的脸，还是软软的台湾腔，就真的很不man，这样子怎么把妹噢。后来也就不知不觉的走起了少言寡语的斯文雅痞路线。

看他和老板谈的尽兴，我这个下垂眼型男只好假借上厕所之名想要开溜。

但或许我天生不适合撒谎，本来没有尿意的，两句谎话，倒真想去洗手间了。

穿过狭长的走廊，尽头左拐就是男士洗手间。刚进去就听到某个隔间里有个台湾腔在讲电话。

“妈，你不用担心我，我过得很好。”

这声音好耳熟啊，好像在哪听过，我真的不是有意偷听的，好奇而已。

“不用劝我，不干出一番事业证明给爸看的话我是不会回去的。”

洗手间里好像只有我和这个台湾人，我躲在他对面的隔间里，蹲了半天怎么也想不起这声音在哪听过。

对方的电话好像已经打完了，似乎带着怒气，砰地一声打开了隔间门，我赶紧透过门缝去看。

居然是林彦俊!竟然是林彦俊!!

我差点没认出来是他。

他染了一头金发，穿着也不是之前乖乖仔那一套，而是换了一件火红色皮衣，黑色破洞紧身裤包裹着他一双笔直修长的腿，显得屁股更翘了。

脚上蹬的马丁靴踩在有点湿滑的大理石地面上发出吱吱的声响，清清楚楚的敲进我耳朵里。

就俩字，好辣!

我从前一直以为他该是只温顺的小奶猫，此刻才发觉，他也可以有磨尖了爪子要挠人的时候，呛口小辣椒一样的火热。

此时的小辣椒似乎余怒未消，不加修饰的粗眉紧紧的皱在一起，凸起的眉骨显得他整个人英气十足。

生气归生气，洗手的时候还是照了有一分钟的镜子，好自恋喏。以至于林彦俊完全没注意到还有我这个偷窥狂躲在隔间里，洗完手就径直走了出去。

我一直听他哒哒的靴声走远才敢溜出来。走廊上的复古石英钟指针悠悠的转向了十点。

回到座位，已经来了几个朋友，喝酒划拳左拥右抱的玩开了。

我和几张生面孔的女生点点头算是见过，抓了个抱枕端杯黑方，开始缩在最角落打手游。若是放在从前，我怎么也要找两个交流一下感情的。但今天大概是见了林彦俊的缘故，现在再看自己身边的几个只觉得姿色平庸俗不可耐，再怎么撩骚也不过是隔靴搔痒。

舞台上一阵嘈杂，我看到工作人员上来撤走了椅子和立麦。

那把电吉他也不见了。

游戏打了会儿只觉的没趣，匹配的队友总是疯狂送头还素质极低低，新一局手感更差干脆15投了。坐在我左手边的整容脸妹妹一直有意无意的往我身上靠，喷了足有三四泵浓香水，牛皮糖一样的扯不开，我被熏得头脑发昏。

第二杯酒见底，想干脆站起来打道回府的，偏偏看到那个小辣椒背着吉他往小吧台走，于是我又像个痴汉一样没出息的跟上去了。

那人把贝吉他交给酒保，自己点了杯酒，坐那划手机，看杯型大概是玛格丽特一类的鸡尾酒。

我不大常喝鸡尾酒，尤其在妞多的局，毕竟花花绿绿的颜色和酸甜口感有损我型男形象。我看他尝了一口，似乎有被里面的柠檬汁酸到，圆溜溜的眼睛眯了起来，嘴角也微微下摆，不存在的猫耳朵抖了两抖。

果然豹子还是猫科的嘛。

我找了个靠近吧台的小桌坐了下来，准备继续暗中观察。却看到刚刚还在跟Justin攀谈的酒吧老板从后台出来，在他旁边耳语了几句什么，林彦俊先是皱了皱眉头，好像不很情愿的样子，但还是被老板半拉半就，从座位上站了起来。

隔得远我听不清他们在说什么，但似乎老板是在介绍什么人给林彦俊认识，顺着他手指的方向我也看过去，倒是个熟脸儿。

王平，和父亲的一个子公司有点生意往来，爱玩会玩，以前就没少在各种场子里遇上。三十出头，仗着自己长得人模狗样有几个臭钱，不知道耍手段玩弄了多少小姑娘。

现在还想来骗阿俊?

“阿俊”这个称呼是我擅自的单方面加给林彦俊的，自从听出他的台湾口音，我就一直这样在心里称呼他，总觉得用乡音叫他能显得我们更亲近些，但他还不知道。

老板和林彦俊那边似乎还在僵持，不知好言劝了多久，林彦俊倒真的松动了，扯了扯衣服和老板朝王平那走过去了。

我不放心他，只好端着酒杯跟着转移阵地，打算凑近一点偷听。

我之所以没上去打招呼，倒不是我怂，是真不想和王平照面。

毕竟我最近这么狼狈，遇上了保不定听他一通冷嘲热讽。虽然从家世背景上他不及我，但毕竟也是白手起家摸爬滚打到今天的人物，光嘴皮子我说不过他。

王平见他来了，特意把手边两个一起喝酒的姑娘都推开了点，然后露出他夜场惯用的王式坏笑，说出来的话倒还是狗嘴里吐不出象牙 ，"帅哥，会跳舞嘛，钢管那种。"

林彦俊大概完全没想到这个人会恶劣到这种程度，第一次见面，调笑的态度就完全不加掩饰，他两边的姑娘都被其中的轻蔑语气逗笑了，捂着嘴想看他的反应。

"对不起先生，我不会跳钢管舞。"

"诶呀，那太可惜了。本来我想说，我有做影视公司的朋友缺个新人，你又会乐器又会跳舞正合适，没想到。。。"王平故意说到一半停了下来，似乎想在他眼睛里找点起伏的情绪的变动。

林彦俊根本没看他，只在听到影视的时候身体微微颤了一下，很快又恢复了波澜不惊的样子。那张有点臭的高冷脸我真是爱看极了。

王平见他半天也没说出什么带悔意的讨好话，脸色逐渐沉下来。大手一挥，身旁的莺莺燕燕都叫退了，酒吧老板还站在一边，也插不上话，只能看着眼前焦灼的气氛干着急。

过了半晌，王平从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，"在s城谁不认识我王平,摆臭脸给谁看?让你跳个舞是抬举你的，别不知好歹!"

说着"啪"的一掌拍在大理石桌面上，一桌子的酒杯发出一阵清脆的玻璃碰撞的声音，即使在吵闹的夜场也听的很清楚，几乎是半数的人都看向了这个方向。

"算了，我也不想难为你们小年轻，我欣赏你这种个性。这杯酒你干了，算是给我王某人一个面子。"

王平的语气急转，上一句明明还疾风骤雨的，现在倒忽然惜才起来了，到底葫芦里卖什么药?

我盯着他，只见他给手下使了个眼色，对方立刻会意，从旁边的小吧台上拿了一个高脚杯，又开了两瓶洋酒，各倒了半杯满上。

我看那杯子内壁灰蒙蒙的，甚至还有几个浅白色的斑渍，铁定是没洗过的，居然好意思拿来倒酒。

这王平真是太可恶了，还不讲卫生。

本来在他羞辱林彦俊的时候，我就该冲上去的，可一冷静下来就意识到我根本没这出头的立场。

林彦俊于我，只是最普通的邻居关系，一旦我出手，在外人眼里，我们之间就会变得说不清道不明，我倒是乐得如此，但他大概不会想要这样的结果。同时我又在心里暗暗觉得他能化解，我只需要在一旁鼓掌叫好就行。

王平刚才拍桌子那一下，惹得全场瞩目，现在所有人都盯着那边的卡座，林彦俊似乎有点难办，缩在袖子里的手攥了两下。

我知道他肯定不想喝酒，但是不喝，他自己拂了王平面子事小，若是王平因此对老板发难，他就一定会被炒鱿鱼。

猎豹一样的眼睛此刻微微眯了起来，仔细权衡了片刻，白净修长指节轻轻勾起了那杯酒，仰头便一饮而尽。

我陈二少看上的男人果然有胆识，有魄力!

"多谢王总美意。"

"爽快。"

一满杯混合洋酒，林彦俊几乎是有些狼狈的离开了卡座。他走的时候王平的手下好像有意要拦他，却被王平一个眼神阻止了，我没看懂他那个深邃的笑。

有点生活常识的人都知道，喝酒切忌混着喝和一口闷。酒量再好的人也敌不过这两样。

我看他佯装无事走进长廊，没走两步，手却不自觉的扶上了墙。

我就在他身后两米的地方，不知所措，不忍心转身离开，伸手去扶又怕被看做是不怀好意的试探。

他又走了两步，酒劲似乎将将上升到颅腔，酒精顺着动脉血管的鼓动涌上大脑皮层，感观被削弱，神经也变得迟缓。

原先甩头发以获得清醒的动作顿了一下，林彦俊下意识伸手把里面花衬衫的领口扯开了些，几乎是踉跄跌进了休息室。

我不敢闯进去，也实在没心思在这里多待，和黄明昊解释了两句就率先打了的士直奔租屋。一路上脑子里闪过的，都是林彦俊甩头时那撮金色呆毛。

不知道他现在怎么样了。

司机很尽责，直把车开进大院里。我下了车下意识的去看401的窗户，没亮灯，林彦俊还没回来。

我在楼底下徘徊了半天，满脑子都是他踉踉跄跄离开的红色背影。

干脆在这里等他回来吧，我好安心睡觉。

心里的声音对我说。

于是我真的在楼道的阴影里弓着腰坐了下来，就着月色抽了半支烟，然后定定的看着剩下的半只，在黑暗里明明灭灭，一点点燃烧殆尽。

差不多抽完第三只，听到有脚步声近了。

我知道是他，我听过好多次他的脚步声，这次格外的虚浮，有气无力。

烟刚好熄灭了，一层又没有感应灯，楼洞里因而没有一点光亮。

他没注意到我，蹒跚着摸着扶梯往上走，外套不知道丢到哪里去了，身上只有单薄的花衬衫。

喘息声很重。

空气里还有些难以捕捉的气音。

我裸露在外面的皮肤好像打开了毛孔，燥热的带着冲动的因子钻了进去，淡淡的酒气混合着一点肥皂味道，简直上头。

他门口的感应灯还是没修，又借着我的光在找钥匙，花衬衫没有口袋，裤子口袋里也没有钥匙。

呼吸够了这种诡异的气氛，尼古丁混着先前摄入的酒精终于攻破了大脑的理智防线，像高中时那次打破校记录的百米冲刺那样，一个箭步就跑到他跟前。

"Hi ,好巧。"

好尴尬的开场白。

"噢，你...你好。"

他似乎不太好。

"你是不是没带钥匙?"

我看他听到这话后露出了窘迫的表情，我知道我猜中了，"而且你好像有点喝多欸，不介意的话去我家坐会吧，我做点醒酒茶。"

他抬眼看我，想要考量我眼神里的真假，可偏偏意识已经不太清醒了，晕晕乎乎的竟然一下子倒在我肩上。

我让他斜倚在小沙发上，一双长腿简直无处安放，半蜷缩在布艺的沙发垫上，他的脸在灯光下开始泛红。

我小跑到厨房倒了点乌龙茶，开水泡了一杯就端了回来。其实我哪会煮什么醒酒茶，不过是临时想起的能把他带回来的借口罢了。

此时他的表情似乎更加不好受了，手没有意识的开始扯自己衬衫的衣襟，领口一大片雪白的柔嫩的肌肤因此裸露出来，我很想装正人君子，却实在撇不开眼睛。

稍微喂了两口茶水，倒是把他额头逼出了些许汗迹。

像一颗炎热夏季里刚从冰箱拿出来的酒心巧克力，遇到外界火热的温度，表面蕴藏的冷气在以肉眼可见的速度液化，然后整块的软掉，流出酒味的糖心，黏黏腻腻的，粘在我的心上。

我看他眼睛微阖，面色涌上不自然的潮红，才突然意识到事情不太对劲，这好像不是醉酒该有的神情。又仔细回想在酒吧发生的事情，剧情倒放，脑内的小灯泡"啪"的一下亮了，那个杯子!

内壁沾满了白色"灰尘"的高脚杯。

我不由得感慨王平的险恶，放林彦俊离开时的那个高深莫测的诡笑，原来他早就料到喝了溶了药粉的混合酒，不多时药效就会发作，林彦俊会自然的成为他的囊中之物，却没想到，能被他从后台溜走。

林彦俊还有点意识，大概是察觉到了自己的异样，强撑着起来说想去一下洗手间。

我把他扶到门口，他把自己关进去，然后仿佛过了一个世纪，里面只剩下水龙头喷出的水柱冲刷在洗脸池里发出的沙沙声。

我很怕他在里面晕倒，拍了拍门板上的毛玻璃，里面影影绰绰的昏黄看不清楚，"林彦俊，你还好吧?"

"林彦俊?"

"呜。"

我闯进去的时候他正斜倚在洗脸池旁边的壁柜上，花衬衫已经被水打湿了大半，领口大开露出一片旖旎。冰冷的自来水似乎还是不能缓解体内的燥热，他修长的手指直接深入到衣服里去，在看不见的地方摩挲，把衬衫撑出一个暧昧的鼓动的凸起。他见我进来，甚至勾起了嘴角，牵动酒窝露出了一个嗔笑。眼睛里有点什么渴望在闪烁。

药效发作了。

我想，这样香艳的场景是个男人都会把持不住，更何况是面对自己的意淫对象。

林彦俊比我预想中还要轻，抱起他几乎没费什么力气。一手覆过蝴蝶骨拖住腋下，一手自然的环过膝弯，把他从洗手间抱到床上的六秒钟里，我和自己默念了一万遍小陈你要忍住不能趁人之危这样不好不好。

怀里的人还在不安分的乱动，大概是手指无意间碰到了我裸露的脖颈，然后整个人都食髓知味一般的贴上来，甚至还发出了那种我再熟悉不过的难耐的喘息声。

我觉得自己已经忍到极限了，可这个小东西还不自知的挑逗我凸起的神经。林彦俊金色的头发软软的一瞬不瞬的蹭到我的脸颊，恶劣的唇瓣嘟起来，凑得极近，然后一点带着酒气的微风从我的耳垂拂过，顺着耳道一路钻进耳蜗里，酥酥麻麻，搔不到的痒。

我把他平放在床上，大概是在用最后的理智想放开他给他盖被子，可林彦俊的药劲似乎完全爆发了，朱唇轻启，软糯甜腻的喘息声漏出来，哼哼唧唧不肯放我走。

拖鞋也不知道掉在哪里了，光滑的脚跟顺着我的小腿一路蹭上来，然后停在我僵直的后腰，用力勾住了大腿根，我一下没站稳，直直地倒在了他的身上。

兵荒马乱之间我才感觉到，自己下面居然这么硬了。

林彦俊真的有一百种方式叫你离不开他，但此刻他就说了那么轻飘飘的一句话，就让你觉得自己这辈子都下不来他的床了。

他说，"干我。"

家里没有润滑剂更没有避孕套，但总管不了这么多，挤了半管护手霜胡乱的抹在穴口，紫红色的性器抵上去，已经涨得发疼了。大概都是第一次和男人做爱，他被汗水浸湿的金色刘海黏在额头上，粼粼的眼波里终于露出一点迷茫不安的神情。

即使是有了药效的麻痹，挺进去的时候我还是被夹出了一头冷汗，真他妈紧。

"宝贝，放松点。"

顺手拍了两下他浑圆的臀瓣，身下的人跟着敏感的颤了颤。被打到的皮肤顷刻间泛起一层淡淡的粉红色，隐隐约约能看出一点指印。视觉刺激立刻转化为了为施虐者助兴的变态快感，在床笫之间把这个人欺负的哭哭啼啼成了我的毕生追求。

紧致的后穴大概是第一次用来做这么过分的事情，但好在柔韧性极佳，内壁此刻已经逐渐习惯了我的形状，从我们紧紧交合的地方甚至渗出了一些半透明的黏腻肠液。我开始九浅一深的干他，细细的研磨肠壁的每一寸褶皱。

林彦俊的性器很漂亮，是很少使用的嫩粉色，我伸手覆上他颤颤巍巍的挺立的柱身，配合着挺动的节奏上下撸动。

嘴上也没停下，细细密密的吻顺着他锻炼有素的腹肌攀上去，吻过殷红的乳珠，吻过高高仰起的天鹅颈，最后是嘴角舌尖。

我对自己说，多亲他一下吧，在他没有多少自主意识的时间里好好占一把便宜。

清醒时候的林彦俊总给人一副拒人于千里之外的样子，我这样心思龌龊的意淫着他的变态邻居，大概是连近他身都做不到的。真的好失败，得到他的心之前竟然先一步得到了他的身体。他还不知道我喜欢他。

我忽然有种不真实的感觉，此刻的场景和那天的梦境如此相似，下身被炽热的肠壁包裹，爽到极致却觉得无由的悲哀。

恋爱和做爱的顺序从来都难以逆向的，那些所谓的先婚后爱在真实世界看起来多么滑稽，两个陌生的灵魂接触的第一地点从来都不该是狭小的单人床。

沉溺在快感里的大脑内啡肽物质分泌骤然减少，一直崇尚及时行乐的陈二少在这场本该酣畅淋漓的性事里却第一次尝到了一点怅然若失的滋味。

大概就这片刻的分神，身下被下了药的人又不安分起来。没得到满足的委屈的哼哼唧唧的娇喘顺着燥热的空气爬进耳道里。

小奶猫一样，趁你不注意，指甲缩进粉红的肉垫，只用爪子最柔软的部分一下一下的蹭你，越是不理他，他越是变本加厉，直到你真的发狠要撸他的时候，他又缩成一团想要躲开，欲擒故纵，勾的你心神不宁。可我哪会给他逃跑的机会，大手握住他的腰往下一捞，整根埋进去，把他死死钉在我怀里。

不管你是家猫还是野猫，上了我的床，就别想逃得开。

发狠一般蛮横的顶撞，像个初经人事的毛头小子，不需要技巧的发泄着最原始的欲望，偏还要恶趣味的问他爽不爽。金色毛发的小猫咪此刻好像发骚了，两条白净修长的腿紧紧的盘上我的后腰，"给我...嗯..用力..."

"是谁在干你?"

"呜...舒服"

他似乎是没明白我在说什么，被药力和快感支配的像海浪里一只飘摇的小船，眼神涣散，嘴角挂了亮晶晶的涎液。

"是陈立农在干你，跟我念，陈，立，农。"

我腾出手去摸他的头发，和想象中一样柔顺，在我指尖的力道之下压弯打卷。

"农...立农亲我。"

淦!

林彦俊是你勾引我的。

压抑不住的细碎呻吟被唇瓣封住，他婉转间又攀升一个八度的尾调成了我最好的鼓舞。

被第二遍闹铃震醒，我下意识的伸手捞向隔壁，空荡的床铺已经冷掉了。如果不是餐桌上压着的那张写了“抱歉给你添麻烦了”的纸条，我甚至觉得昨晚还是一场梦。

昨天不见的客用拖鞋，原来是掉在浴室里了，床单上一块擦不掉的深色渍迹提醒着我昨夜切实发生的疯狂。那些尖锐的快感，和此刻心里迟钝的痛楚交织在一起，像一张网，把我缠住。

对于林彦俊的落荒而逃，我是隐约感觉到了的，他的高傲和自尊，让他没办法面对昨晚的欢娱，和趁虚而入的我。

后来将近半个月里，我果然再也没在楼道里遇见林彦俊，虽然从前也没打过照面，但我知道他是在刻意躲着我。

他可能真的忘了我吧，又或者只把我当做一个419对象，我甚至开始乱想他是个私生活混乱炮友无数的渣男，翻脸无情。但我又清楚的知道他不是，可只有给他安个极其恶劣的罪名，才能阻止我去想他，牛反刍一般回味那个旖旎的夜。

好在这些总要被消化掉的，四个胃里的胃酸同时泛上来，以四倍速腐蚀掉了最后那点零星的印象。

-Tbc


	3. 【农橘】同路03

03

练钢琴的时候常听老师说肌肉记忆一旦形成变难以更改，大量的重复练习能让手指扫过某个琴键之后自然的弹出连贯的曲调。

只要30分钟的强化练习配合48小时的恢复时间，可以使肌肉记忆的效果达到极致。

我常常在想，是不是我也对林彦俊产生了肌肉记忆，否则凭什么之后在gay吧遇物色的那些男人没有一个能让我觉得兴奋。

明明带着相似酒窝或者腰肢也和他一样纤细，把人推倒在宾馆的豪华双人床上，眼前却总是能印出林彦俊那张交织着情欲的说着“立农亲我”的脸。

陈立农，哪有什么一见钟情，你不过是个趁人之危对他的身体恋恋不忘的渣男。

那段时间我每天拉着黄明昊去gay吧，真的有把他吓到。

他一开始还怕我纵欲过度，后来得知我一次也没得逞，并且每天的人选都有些共同特点，精明如他便隐约从里面嗅出点八卦的味道来，拉着我盘问了好久，我只好全盘托出。

"陈立农，以前没见你这么痴情的嘛，打了一炮就对人家上瘾了?"

"我该怎么办?"

"当然是死缠烂，再打到炮为止啊!"

"我不是想打炮，不，我...我是认真的。"

"卧槽，你真的假的?"

"真的。"

发小黄明昊听到我这话有点发楞，他大概也是第一回听我这么郑重其事的说想要发展一段关系，毕竟从前我有多荒唐他是见识过的。

可偏偏他自己也是个从来没认真过的情场浪子，一下子也没了头绪。

"嗯...大概先和他搭上话吧，走心的话是不是得先从朋友做起?"

"有道理。"

"他微信有嘛?"

"没。"

"靠，陈立农你也太逊了。"

黄明昊他虽然平时话多了点欠了点爱玩了点，但对兄弟绝对是热心肠。知道了我这个玩咖突然决定要走心了，当场就制定了攻略方案。

第一步，要到微信，从朋友做起，第二步温柔攻势贴心关怀，最后深情表白一举拿下，虽然俗套，但是似乎挺切实可行的，初当媒婆的热心市民小黄如是说道。

"那现在去哪?"

"去那天的店里堵他呀!"

计划很丰满，现实很骨感。

林彦俊从店里辞职了，并且已经是十多天前的事情了。

十多天，算起来就是事后没多久。

是为了躲我嘛?我s城陈氏的二少这么没魅力的嘛，用完就丢头也不回还把后路都给断了。

林彦俊好狠一男的。

"现在怎么办?老板怎么可能连他微信都没有?"

"只能去他家堵他咯，他总不能不回家吧?"

"这不太好吧，像个变态跟踪狂一样。你说他为什么这么不想见我?我长得很丑嘛，还是技术很差?"

"怎么会，哥们。人那就是害羞，你头一回走旱路爽到了，人家不一定啊。"

"不能啊，阿俊那天挺享受的。"

"诶诶，跟我这骚没用，见着面别又脸红不敢表白了。"

"不会的，我喝点酒再去!"

谁知道这一喝就喝大了。

黄明昊这个狗比真能整事儿，找了四五个妹妹围着给我灌，说什么过了今天之后我就告别单身生活了，我仔细一想好像也是这么回事，也就来者不拒照单全收了。

喝得酩酊大醉，借着酒劲去敲了401的门。

酒精没有经历任何消化作用，就直接在血液里爆裂般的扩散开来。

这种及其霸道的有机化合物带着点或苦涩或醇香的口感，从唇齿间就开始被身体吸收，然后缓缓流过胃壁，最后在小肠里以更快的速度被大量分解。

顺着血液漂流游走涌进肝脏和大脑，神经轻微的麻痹和晕眩感就从这个时候开始了，我敲门的手大概为此在颤抖。

三下之后，又是三下。

醉酒的人总是不自觉的固执的重复一件事。

几乎是敲到手都要麻木，门终于被打开了。屋里没有开灯，只有一点月光从没拉紧的窗帘里洒进来，刚才起身开门的人又坐回到一地空酒瓶里。

我终于是见到林彦俊了，头发染成了更嚣张的银色，看起来却很落寞的样子。

走近了才闻到他身上浓重的香烟味道，我不抽烟，看地上扔掉的烟盒，却也知道不是什么名贵的牌子。

他大概知道是我，也不说话，赤着脚坐在地上冷笑。甚至兀自端起酒瓶仰头又灌了两口。

吞咽动作引起喉头的滚动，高昂的天鹅颈从容优雅，落在我眼里只剩勾引意味。

醉酒的人总是身体比意识先一步对事物做出最诚实的反馈。

这最开始根本不能被称之为接吻，是我强硬的捏住他的下巴，把舌头伸进去。他嘴里还含着一口没来得及咽下的啤酒，我们的舌尖便搅合在了一起。二氧化碳气泡从酒里被蒸发出来击在我舌面上，过电一样的酥麻快感。

没有人拒绝，于是顺应本能的继续。

不同于恋人之间的缠绵温柔的亲昵，更像是野兽发泄一般的互相噬咬，牙齿嗑碰在一起划过粘腻柔软的口腔内壁，他豹子一般野心勃勃的眼睛因此微微眯起来，逐渐氤氲起一层水汽。

我吻过他的唇角，有一块结痂的伤口破了，淡淡的铁锈味道混合在烟酒气味里，不甚明显。

唇舌之间的纠缠或是挑逗都没有压抑，啧啧的水声混合着无法吞咽的啤酒流出唇齿，顺着林彦俊不太明显的耸动的喉结，流到锁骨和皮肤构成的凹陷里.

手又先意识一步做出了诚实反应，再三抚摩。

气氛理所当然的开始变得难以言喻，飘散在空气中的暧昧像是他洒下的甜蜜的花粉，最勤勉的蜜蜂果然前来采蜜。

我觉得我该说点什么，我没忘记我作为工蜂的使命。

“今晚月色好美，林彦俊，我喜...”

我是真的想说出点像样的文艺青年的告白，私心里觉得他大概会吃这一卦的，可到了紧要关头，看着他清冷月光下杂乱的银白色头发，我就只剩下这么一句了。

今晚月色好美是真的，我喜欢你也是真的。

“要做吗？”

他突然直白的问我，一双眼睛里满蕴着酒醉的雾气，蒸蒸腾腾，萦绕不休。

“什...什么？”

“我说，要做吗？”

醉酒的人总是逃不过诱惑并且百无禁忌。

“好。”

“嗯，别开灯。”

既然不想我现在说爱，那干脆我用行动证明。

我从前和所有人上床却不说爱，以后因为爱只想上你的床。

身体的契合足以让你选择我了吧，林彦俊。

沙发到单人床的距离不过五六步，他却像是个溺水的人。

挣扎着在几近窒息的环境里把我当作最后的希望，抱住浮木一般的挂在我身上，纤细的胳膊按在我的后脑，另一只手急不可耐的解我的皮带。

修长的指节包裹住我早就挺立的性器，我意识到他的体温高的不太正常。

刚才的那个冗长的吻，许是冰啤酒的原因，我竟然没发觉他口腔异常的高温，他发烧了。

“林彦俊，你是不是发烧了？”

我下意识的和他额头相抵，温度果然高的吓人。

“我带你去挂个急诊。”

于是我也没等他的回答，真的停下了准备前戏的手，从他身上下来开始弯腰找外套。

"别去。"

他陷在算不上柔软的床铺里，遥遥地看向我，还沉浸在刚才的情事里的胸口一阵一阵无规则的剧烈起伏。

“继续。”

林彦俊突然发力坐起来，一把把我拉回到床上，我还反应迟缓的不知所措，只感觉一阵天旋地转，他已经鸭子坐的姿势骑在我身上了。

如果我还是十七八岁，大概一定怎样都会拉着林彦俊去医院的，毕竟那时候对异性的钦慕算得上是最真正的柏拉图式爱恋。

比起做爱，恋人的病情该在第一位的。

而到了我现在这样二十出头的尴尬年纪，就会开始觉得彼此都是成年人，身体状况自己能够把控，继而就打着及时行乐的幌子，能放纵就绝不安分，爱情和肉欲便再没法只取其一了。

酒精作祟，仅存的理智主动缴械。

两个溺水的人，既然无法共同泅渡，不如彼此慰藉，一起沉沦。

完全陌生的体位，我从下面更清楚的看见他微微凸出的颧骨和眉骨，把朦胧的眼眸衬得更加深邃迷离，眼下一片深色的黑眼圈隐在阴影里，左右呈现出两种不太相同的色泽。

身上的衬衫还在，可平角内裤却不知何时被踢到了床脚，修长的手指粗暴的塞进久未使用的后穴，艰难的为自己做着扩张。

大概我们都醉了，不然他怎么会这样，不然我怎么会这样。

没有润滑剂且毫无技巧的粗暴对待，第二根手指怎么也塞不进去，他却仍是不依不饶的固执。

实在是太痛了，他因为痛感几乎伏倒在我身上，有几滴冷汗落下来，滴在我身上时有一阵刺痒。

我看不下去他因为疼痛皱起来的俊脸，想要起身翻点护手霜之类的，他却以为我要走，手指从穴口抽出来，握住我已经硬挺的磅礴，猛地吸了一口气然后往下沉了腰。

太紧。

没有足够润滑的肠壁难以适应异物的入侵，肉壁包裹着我的下身紧得动弹不得，穴口的肌肉却近乎痉挛。

他额头的虚汗凝聚变大，一颗两颗划过眼角眼泪似的流下来，我来不及吻掉。

发烧的高体温使得肠壁变得更加高热，一阵阵无规律的肌肉抽搐夹得我差点立刻射出来。

不知过了多久才开始挺动，然后便是极度契合直冲脑髓的酣畅淋漓。

我更想把这场性事说成是一种肉与灵的纠缠，仿佛公开了一个秘密，诱人而又揪心，他叫得甚至比上次更加毫不掩饰。

仿佛明天就会是世界末日一般，用尽最后一丝力气，抵死缠绵。

我按亮手机，才七点半，林彦俊还没醒，像个小婴儿一样蜷缩着以一种防卫的姿势睡在我身边。

夏天日出更早，虽然隔着窗帘，此刻房间里也已经天光渐明，我得以仔细看他的脸。

才发现他右边眉骨有一处擦伤，眼下昨晚我以为是黑眼圈的地方竟然是被打的淤青。

甚至唇角又结了朱红的痂，不是我擦破的，我清晰的记得，昨晚吻他的时候，他的嘴角是已经结上痂的。身上是星星点点的吻痕和我昨晚用力过猛留下的淡红色指印，还有几处我没印象的划痕。

这些伤痕大刺刺的暴露在空气里，直白的告诉我他最近一定经历了什么，但我捉摸不透，只以为大抵是我一个富家子弟难以体会的生活苦涩。我又不知怎么开口问他，以同情或是别的什么关切的态度。我们彼此还太陌生，作为一夜情对象似乎没有理由过问他的生活琐事。

可当我抚过他那些伤口，难以自控的心脏揪痛，我想我是真的爱上他了，不单纯是因为性。

他柔软的银色额发被汗打湿了，有几撮粘在额头上，我才后知后觉的想起来他的烧。用手试了一下，温度果然没退，于是干脆起身出门买药。

坐了二十分钟公交，才在就近的24小时药店买到退烧药和药膏，回来的路上又在全家带了早饭，中式西式都有，因为我不知道他喜欢哪样。

蹑手蹑脚进门的时候林彦俊还没醒，我摆好早餐 ，在客厅踌躇了一阵干脆搬了房子里唯一一张椅子，坐在他床边准备给他消毒上药。

没找到镊子，只能用盖子抵住瓶口从里面磕出几个酒精棉球，先把自己的手擦拭消毒，才敢拿个新的去碰他的伤，拿捏力度刚刚靠上眼眶，他就醒了。

睫毛轻颤，眼神朦胧。

过了半晌，似乎是逐渐适应了屋子里的光亮，林彦俊看清是我还在，露出了一个有点不知所措的惊慌表情，和他嚣张的银色头发很不搭。

"早?"

然后他摇摇晃晃推开我，钻进洗手间里，锁了门。

我拿棉签的手还愣在半空，直到他锁门才回一声"早"。

我知道419第二天早上炮友还在是蛮尴尬的，但是我没办法就这样逃跑，我还欠他一句正经的表白。

于是我蹲在床头的窗帘边上开始刷微博，听着浴室里哗哗啦啦的水声，心也跟着波澜起伏，魂早就飞走了，只能划拉着我那些关注一通乱赞。

过了大概有五十分钟，要不是能听见林彦俊走动的声音，我差点就以为他在里面昏倒了。

他是洗了个澡，出来的时候随便裹了条浴巾。

裸露在外面的皮肤在刚刚到热水刺激下开始泛粉，脖颈处还留着几个昨晚的猩红色的暧昧痕迹，柔软的银色发梢在滴水。

他以为我回去了。

这时候的气氛太诡异，他没看到我，走进客厅自顾自的擦头发，我蹲在角落里冒着被暴打的风险观看美人出浴。

大概是看到早饭了，面包三明治蒸饺烧麦豆浆牛奶铺了一桌子，财力雄厚做作至极只有我陈二少。

"彦俊你要吃什么，中式西式我都买了，不知道你喜欢哪种。"

角落生物一个箭步撺出来，把他吓了一跳。

"你...你还没走?"

他兔子一样的大眼睛盯得我觉得自己像个来送完快递，还得寸进尺要留下来一起用餐的快递小哥。

怎么会这样。

炮友是不会给对方买早餐的，这些过分越界的亲昵迹象只有一种解释，林彦俊你明白我的意思嘛，我没把你当炮友，我喜欢你。

“林彦俊我喜欢你。”

“还不知道你叫什么诶。”

“我叫陈立农。”

“陈立农，我们只是一夜情，你不用负责。谢谢你买的药和早餐，我还有工作，你早点回去吧。”

“我是认真的，我对你一见钟情，不是因为我们做了才想跟你在一起，我...”

“不必了，我们不是一路人。”

说什么不是一路人，最初我遇上你，明明就是气味使然。

出了他的房间，我把门带上，在昏暗的楼梯口待了一小会儿。

整幢楼房一片寂静，从楼梯洞的深处升上来一股不易察觉的潮湿的气息。我只听见血液的流动正在我耳鼓里嗡嗡作响，我站在那里没有动。

回到对面房子之后的一个月，我觉得自己大概是染了无名的恶疾，千万人里只有他是我的解药。

我开始病态的贴着墙壁想要监听他的动静，疑神疑鬼的蛰伏着，仿佛一有开门声就能透过猫眼看他去哪。

林彦俊却仿佛在跟我玩失踪，先是一次彻夜不归，然后三天不见踪影，最后干脆连续一个星期也没回来住。

躺在窄小的单人床上，我又想起那天他和我说的，

"男人总不存在从走肾到走心的，这两点从来不可逆，我们开错了头。你说，两个人在歧路遇见，又怎么会一起走到正确的终点?回去吧，陈立农。"

"你只是错把身体的契合，当成是一种精神依恋。"

就当林彦俊说的对吧，所谓的一见钟情，不过是见色起意。气味什么的，都不过是我们为了自我安慰强加的名头罢了。

爱情从来不等于性，性也没法代替爱情。他和我之间只有性，没有爱情。

就像一个人可以嫖娼约炮滥交，但绝对没法用那些替代爱情。

而爱情的产生，不过是苯基乙胺作祟，只需要在大脑皮层里悄然积攒到定量，就山洪暴发一般。

爱意越过山河万里奔涌而来，不管你有没有准备好，也不管对的人有没有来。

可我自慰的时候还是会想着林彦俊的脸。

搬出来的第三个月中旬，陈立信亲自来找我了，说父亲的病情好转，希望我回家住。

我知道我没有理由不回去了，哥哥的期望和母亲的翘首以盼，一种叫做亲情的无形羁绊拉扯着我要我回到正轨，我又要做回那个有钱的玩世不恭的陈立农了。

临走前一天，我鼓起勇气去敲401的门，觉得该在临走前至少该要到联系方式，可一直没人回应，我以为他是又不在家，转身被带人来看房子的房东吓了一跳，

“这里原来住的那个年轻人呢？”

“老早退房咯，东西还是搬家公司的人来搬的。”

“好。”

林彦俊走了，率先从和我的这段单纯的肉体关系里出逃，没打招呼，没有生息。

我看着房东打开了401的门，然后第二次端详这个格局和我的402完全相同的房间。狭小的空间里没带走的家具都被小心的罩上了防尘布，阴冷的，惨白的。

没有任何他生活过的气息，更没有我的。

上次我们做的那张单人床还在那，我甚至还记得他骑在我身上高潮时失神的表情。

会去哪呢？也会和新邻居上床吗？会遇到更好的还是比我更荒唐的人？

“农农，你到底是喜欢他什么，脸、身体还是别的？”

“是整个他吧。”

“可你根本还不了解他啊。”

“他也不了解我，我以前打了那么多炮，怎么会分不清对他是性还是爱？”

“你真的想好了嘛？”

“什么？”

“SA-8G025，那天接他走的车牌号，我查了，是橙英影视的保姆车。”

“谢了，兄弟。”

tbc


	4. 【农橘】同路04

04

橙英公司，旗下代表艺人范丞丞，公司法定代表人一栏填的是一个我完全没印象的人名——苻弈。

我们家在s市涉足领域颇多，但娱乐行业却没有过多经营，大抵是我哥不想搅合娱乐圈这池浊水，可我现在偏偏怨恨他没有经营头脑，否则一定会和橙英有点交情，让我有机会再见见我的阿俊。  
我总不想就这么放弃，为此第二天专门求了我哥，跟屁虫一样跑去公司，把近几年相关合作的集团翻了一遍。

天意地产，我记得在哪见过。  
我又把橙英影视的资料调出来一看，果然，在苻弈的其他注资公司的一栏第二个，天意地产，主控股人那里赫然写着——王平。

所以兜兜转转，林彦俊还是和王平扯上关系了。

我突然觉得有些脱力。  
开始忏悔起上学时候的那些放浪。好像都该怪我不学无术的年少轻狂，以致如今除了来自家庭的经济支持一无所有。而林彦俊不知道我的真实身份，所以他选择王平无可厚非，我只能眼睁睁看着他走这条路，无权指责。

可他和王平，那天在酒吧明明是不欢而散，又怎么会再有牵连？是因为王平答应了他帮他进橙英影视吗？那么代价呢？

陈立信办公室里的空调开的极冷，我只穿了春秋薄衬衣，被冻地打了个冷颤。

王平的手段我心知肚明，唯一的答案呼之欲出，我却没法说服自己想那么清楚。  
可这个答案好像是一个在远处裂开的榴莲，你明明只是远远的看不它的形状，可那股该死的气味却率先闯进鼻子，你一下知道那是榴莲。  
我讨厌榴莲，我讨厌他们的秘密。

林彦俊真的很喜欢舞台这我是知道的。  
初见他表演，他站在舞台上骄傲的神情，眼睛里星星点点的光亮，我永远忘不了。可是这样值得吗，为了进娱乐圈为了舞台，成为自己最痛恨的那种人？

我第一次觉得自己看不透一个人。  
无论情场或是人际交往，向来是我把握主动权，进退攻守。可这次我却失手了，看着他从眼前逃跑，事情开始偏离预期。

后来的两个月，我老妈看不得我在家里赋闲，硬是把我安排去了陈立信公司实习，虽然专业没怎么对口，但好在只是从基层做起，无非是端茶倒水点外卖送文件。再后来真正投入工作，与上下级同事沟通交流，倒也确确实实参与了几个不错的团队策划。

为此黄明昊还吹捧我说我天生适合经商，不应该浪费青春当什么狗屁音乐人。

“兄弟打心眼里跟你说，你老陈家适合当老板的，别搞艺术家那一套了。”黄明昊斜倚在我身上，喝得醉生梦死，讲完一句就缓口气，然后含糊咬了一口果盘里的西瓜片，他咔哧咔哧的粉红色汁液飞溅到我脸上，“你学你哥走...走那种禁欲总裁路线，绝对男女通杀。那如果你真觉得房地产什么的专业不对口，嗝，不如开个经纪公司，刚好你家还没做过这块生意...”

Justin那么轻飘飘的几句混话，倒把喝的五分醉意五分清醒的我说心动了。既然自己不是创作的料，倒不如培养人才，直接捞钱也是件好事。

于是半年以后我没在做音乐人，也不当小职员了，而是自己独立门户开了娱乐公司。  
我不知道这到底真的是我所想的，还是冥冥之中放不下那个谁。

陈立信对于我开公司的想法难得的支持，这半年里先后拨了创业基金还专门请了人跟着我做事。他做房产的朋友多少和圈里人有点交情，打点明白关系疏通，娱乐圈的水深水浅算是给我探了明白。

和团队商议决定的公司前期方略是致力发掘唱跳型艺人或组成团体，通过真人秀和综艺增加观众认知，再选择可塑对象重点培养从一栖发展到多栖。  
我知道作为一个刚成立不久的小公司，没有陈氏光环明面上的加持，走这条路似乎很艰难，可我拿着二十出头的莽撞偏不想放弃，执拗的要做出点什么给这个世界瞧，给我哥，给林彦俊。

公司选拔在即，艺人人选成为了公司是否有利可图的第一条。

开这家公司，我没以陈氏二公子的身份，除了内部高层，知道的人并不多。  
所以对于这些参加选拔的新人来说，总裁还是个谜。我随手拿了张工作牌，就从员工通道进了场，只装成工作人员混在一旁，偶尔给评审团示意。

能进入决赛的选手实力都不算太差，每一个舞蹈动作都发力到指尖，配合节拍的wink恰到好处毫不油腻，自弹自唱的原创曲目也足够抓耳。  
聚光灯打在他们每一个的头顶，恍惚间让我有种错觉，好像一年多前我也是这样，站在台下不起眼的角落，看着台上的那个人一把破吉他唱一首苦情歌。

很自然的思绪游走，主观意识没来得及防备，像是打开了潘多拉魔盒，一直被关在匣子里关于那年的记忆迫不及待的涌出来。

再看向眼前的这些，只觉得这个的鼻子不够挺，那个没有酒窝笑起来不甜，有酒窝的又不够火辣...  
好吧，绕了这么一大圈，我得承认，我还是放不下林彦俊。

【两年】

到如今，认真算起来，公司开了已经有两年了，这两年经历了不少事，也多少做出了点成就。  
培养的双人组合上个月新专卖了100万张，影视小花刚拿下正剧女三的本子，年末大概还可以评个奖。

回家的次数越来越少，我变得和陈立信有点像了。  
为此他找我聊过几次，说我干的不错，也希望我别忘了回家。我当时直接回怼了过去，说“你怎么不看看你自己，妈妈病危的时候你还在哪国出差?”

其实母亲当时病的悄无声息，发现的时候已经是胃癌晚期了。  
陈立信明知道妈妈的时间不多，还是为了赚几个臭钱满世界跑，像是要证明他比爸爸厉害。可是我知道，他和爸都够不厉害，都是只会逃避的胆小鬼，否则凭什么留不住挚爱的人。

其实我也是胆小鬼，我好像曾经也爱过一个人，然后我把他搞丢了。

烟瘾也算是那个时候培养出来的。每天处理完公司的琐事，就跑去病房看我妈。

医院的气氛总是很压抑，VIP房间里密闭的气流暗中游走，是说不出的诡秘，好像有无数细小的虫子噬咬着神经，长时间的盯着白墙理智就会被剥离。  
妈妈多数时候都是睡着的，我因此会习惯性的选择去楼梯间抽烟。  
最先是一天两只，然后两天一包。  
从前我看陈立信抽烟，只觉得耍酷的成分占八成，可直到自己遇到事情吃到苦果，才知道烟和酒真的是男人最好的麻醉剂。

我也偶尔会在升腾起的烟雾里想到林彦俊，想到他那种桀骜的表情，和最后的不告而别。觉得如果他在，我或许会好点，也可能更糟。

然后又回忆起，两年前公司决赛选拔时的事情。

还记得那天我没看完选拔就逃跑了，母亲被诊出患病，接完通知电话，我心里乱麻一样，下了楼就开始在街上面无表情的走。  
左拐遇见红灯之后便右拐，再低头一路往前。  
直到印着橙英logo的保姆车险些撞到我和我擦身，停进路旁的固定车位，我才发现这里似乎是橙英的练习生基地。

然后我就立马想到了林彦俊，想到分开这么久，我和他其实只隔了两条街的距离。公司的选址不是我，我因此把这认为是种冥冥之中的注定。

天光渐渐暗下来，我在进门的花圃外面站了有一会儿，心里关于母亲的病的愁绪刚按下去，又有好像是胆怯情绪出来捣鬼。  
想去见林彦俊，却怎么也迈不开僵硬的腿。

然后我意识到我其实是怕见林彦俊的，怕撞见他和别人亲热，怕看到他那张会对我露出漠视或者干脆装作陌生的脸。  
可从前我明明最想看他的脸。

盯着那个挂在大楼玻璃外墙上的巨大橙色led招牌，我开始抽第一根烟。  
然后等它啪的一下打开，四层高的玻璃大楼里也陆续有灯亮起来，不一会便有大概也是练习生一类的年轻人，勾肩搭背的走出来，嬉笑打闹的样子看的我眼热。  
我一个曾经的浪子如今却在可笑的羡慕他们。  
可以在最好的年纪，没有来自家庭或者其他任何的苦恼，只勇敢去追自己心中的梦，和喜欢的人。

再后来我把那天自己的退缩强行解释为“近乡情更怯”，不管偷偷再去几次也最终没进门。

母亲的病到了末尾，父亲还是选择了保守治疗，即使是陈立信和我也不容置喙。  
我明白这也是母亲自己的意愿，只能眼睁睁的看着止痛的吗啡片，她从一周偶尔需要，到一次就要贴两三片。

工作被全移到家里，主卧隔壁的书房成了我待的最多的地方。  
母亲已经不大能说话了，我多少次站在门外却没敢进去。  
好像隔着这扇门，我就还可以无限幻想，想着这个高雄女人还是温柔娴静的坐在窗边，看杂志或者织一件鹅黄色毛衣。

葬礼那天没有下雨，没有灰蒙蒙的色调，更没有电影里演的那样宾朋满座或是集体悼念。  
只有父亲，我哥和我，还有一个没有眼泪的晴天。

我很难讲这是不是久病床前无孝子，但是说真的，我觉得这对我们所有人，算是种解脱。

按理数，至亲逝世之后需要禁欲一段时间。  
但是欲望这种东西，好像你越是压抑，它便越像长了脚一般，从身体各处跑出来，叫嚣着，不来点暧昧不经点撩拨便像扑不灭邪火。  
大概是人类的天性使然，在某一处情感受挫，便自然的会投身另一处以寻求慰藉。

进先了pub才想起来给黄明昊打电话，一接通就被他迎头一顿臭骂，好家伙，正在倒时差。本来也不好意思多纠缠他，调侃了两句，助理的电话就插了进来。

“陈总，半个月之前的慈善酒会上，您认识的一个新人您还有印象嘛，他想邀您共进晚餐，和您谈谈签约的事情，希望公司日后能多多栽培他。”

在这个圈子我好歹呆了两年，自然知道这个多多栽培的背后条件是什么，但是我还是没有拒绝。

餐厅是对方选的，一顿饭我从头至尾只记得他笑起来有一个浅浅的酒窝。

房间是我在陈氏饭店的固定套房。在我默许的情况下被对方灌得五迷三道，半推半就就进了门。都是成年人，彼此都很清楚接下来会发生什么。

他似乎也是第一次主动，表现出一点生涩和娇羞，扭扭捏捏不肯解自己衣服。我那时候其实还没多少想法，只是看他欲脱还休的样子实在头痛，就很自然的亲自上手。

然后再有记忆，已经是第二天早上了。我从熟悉的套房床上醒来，空气里却都是陌生的不属于我的味道。  
浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声刚好停了下了，紧接着门从里面打开，一个身形高挑的男人裹了浴巾走出来。头发湿漉漉的，正用毛巾在胡乱的擦着，看不清脸。

时间好像又回到了两年前的那个夏天，阳光熹微，那个人从狭小的浴室里走出来，也是这样，带着湿漉温热的水汽，蒸腾着，直闯进我心里。

于是我下意识的喊了一声“阿俊!”

正在擦头发的人闻声，把埋在毛巾里的脸抬起来。  
带着点惊讶和欣喜。

可我只觉得陌生。

“陈先生你醒啦?没想到你还记得我名字欸。”他微笑起来，面颊微微陷下去一点，露出一个酒窝。

“噢，我...”

“我是李明珺，以后就靠您多多关照啦。”

这两年也不是没有过一夜情，可我总是习惯性的选用背入的姿势，并且第二天早起，留下现金一走了之。  
尽可能的在疏解欲望和为了某人守身如玉之间找到一种平衡，可人性总是学不会满足。

也因此，这个长着单边酒窝的“阿珺”，成了我维持的最长一段包养关系。

但好像金主并没那么好做，当对方把肉体作为代价支付给你的时候，你要提供的是能与之等价的金钱、资源甚至是时间精力。

李明珺粘人得有些过分，我隐隐觉得他想从我这里得到的不仅是钱。但对于他在宴会上刻意宣示主权的小动作，或是微博上和我暧昧越界的互动，甚至为此惹上热搜，我总是选择默许。

我私心的想让在橙英的林彦俊看见，想让他嫉妒，想让他知道如今的我也能给他他想要的一切。  
可他从没有出现。

在我成为金主的两个月以后，公司收到了一个唱跳类选秀节目的邀请，可以选派几个训练生参加。

这一年，这种单性别候选人且人数庞大的票选节目非常博人眼球，只要赛制没有明显缺陷，并且宣传得力，都可以在网络和线下带起不小的话题度，算是一种演艺公司、节目策划平台和训练生本身三方都稳赚不亏赔的造星方式。  
李明珺主动和我提了他想参加，我知道他实力不错，便也没有拒绝。

直到决赛之前我都没有很用心的管过他的事情。  
公司里面艺人不少，他进组后的宣传和形象维护都是请专人去管理的，所以我其实没太想到他能进决赛，甚至还是夺冠热门。

那天他躲在宿舍里，趁他室友在洗澡，偷偷给我打电话，甜甜的问我“得了第一名给他什么奖励”，又自说自话看上了哪辆新款小跑。  
我那时候正被公司旗下一个rapper负面新闻的公关事宜扰的头痛，根本没心思和他絮叨，多亏他室友的声音隔着电话悠悠的从浴室里传出来，“李明珺，我好像洗没水了，你能去隔壁洗下嘛。”

那时候我还不知道到他的室友就是林彦俊。还是李明珺在朋友圈分享的小组舞台视频，我才看出来。  
多亏了WiFi模式下自动播放。

我很难描述我透过屏幕看到林彦俊第一眼时的心情。用比较文艺的话讲，除了惊喜，大概是，陌生又熟悉，咫尺又遥远的距离。

我从前见过的林彦俊，或是顺意或是落寞，总还带着烟火气息，而真正看到他站上更大的舞台，换上精致的妆容和自信的笑，才感觉到那种触不可及，才知道他是天生的idol。  
主角明明是李明珺，我眼神却在镜头的角落盯了林彦俊好久。

决赛在即，知道林彦俊也参赛之后的每一天我都想做点什么。  
看到视频里的他的那一眼我就觉得，别的什么都不重要，我原谅他了，我要他红。

这个节目的规则是大众投票淘汰制，观众的选择和选手的镜头直接挂钩。相反的，选手的表现影响镜头，影响票数。  
实力只是取胜的一方面，性格和表现力也在考察范围。

林彦俊因为慢热镜头一直不多，远不及李明珺这类存在感强的选手所获得的关注度，也自然的粉丝和话题量少些。统计到决赛前几天的公开数据，高位出道不太可能。

决赛定在五月六号，各家决赛练习生的公司都有一两个现场名额。  
我作为公司幕后老大自然受到了邀请。

前面的流程都按部就班，所以选手合唱一些经典曲目，镜头在所有人脸上故作深意的来回游走，以致现场粉丝的尖叫声一浪盖过一浪。

公布最终名次之前，还有两个全新的舞台，c位事先没有公开。直到led门缓缓打开，我看到转播显示器上林彦俊放大的俊脸，差点泪洒现场。

他还是和从前同样的银色头发，可眉宇之间却是另一种意气风发。宽大的黑白西装鼓动，我还是看出来，他瘦了。

10:00直播结束，我刷了下手机，热搜榜毫不意外的被节目霸占了。"林彦俊 黑马""李明珺 舞台失误""训练生出道位票数"几条全部挤在前十。比赛尘埃落定，李明珺因为舞台失误第五跌出三甲，林彦俊却爆冷第二。

公司里要处理的事情很多。一边忙着撤掉李明珺的词条，一边想办法及时止损转化热度。  
但其实我却没太着急，反正这些所谓的良性和恶性词条都持续不了太久，就会被新的取代。  
助理听了我的理论，一边倒茶一边笑骂我太消极，自家艺人名次跳水还不作为，怕不是林彦俊家派来的卧底。我笑笑没说话。

再次和林彦俊有交集，是在年末的一个音乐盛典。  
公司旗下包括李明珺在内的一个男团作为候选人受邀出席，我也自然跟着去了。

现场布置的很隆重，甚至设了宴会桌，还上简餐。我因为不是演艺人士，被划分到了别处，和林彦俊他们的坐席隔了好远。

"本年度，年度最受欢迎新人奖的获得者是——

林彦俊!恭喜彦俊，大家掌声有请。"

他今天穿的是件拼接式的深色西装，头发又染回了柔顺的棕黑色，妆容比以往更精致。  
和我印象里的样子好像变了许多，又好像一点没变。和两年前一样，五官立体，眼眸明亮。  
可我曾有幸见到的他颓废时候的那些眼下的淤青，或是眉间的愁云褶皱，微微干燥起皮的嘴角，如今都意气风发被妆容修饰的极好。  
仿佛岁月本就会偏袒美皮囊，而娱乐圈也不忍改变他分毫。

他三步并作两步的小跑上去，宽阔的西裤因为抬腿的动作在后臀上紧绷了两下，露出的一截脚踝好像比从前更细了，我忍不住伸出手比划了一个环状，想着现在大概能一手握住。

"首先，感谢我的Evanism，让我能获此殊荣。对这个奖其实是有点愧不敢当，因为我觉得受欢迎程度这个东西是没有办法评出最好的。可能今天我出镜率高一些，明天又会是别人。  
而出道以来的这一年，活动和作品都不少，高曝光的同时我也在思考，怎么把流量转变为实力，也希望自己能够不被外界的消极因素干扰，沉淀下来做出更有影响力的作品，"  
他眼神微动，盯着我看不到的方向顿了一下接着说道，  
"也曾经吃过一些苦头，但是好在这些挫折都是值得的，好在我有被大家看到，真的谢谢大家。"

我看到林彦俊眼睛红了，他故意狠吸了一下鼻子，才不至于真哭出来。敏锐的镜头却一下捕捉到了他细微的神情，耳边瞬间响起了好几声快门声。  
无数刺眼的闪光灯里，我和全世界分享他。

心里有种不太舒服的感觉，就像是自己金屋藏娇养的猫偷跑到了大街上，所有路过的人都可以看他露出柔软的肚皮和蓬松的毛发，看他叫或闹。从前只我一个人见过他哭，现在全世界都可以看他红眼。  
林彦俊不是陈立农一个的，再也不是，也或许从来不是。

放在桌子上的手机突然震了一下，是李明珺的消息。

[有点闷，陪我去后台待会吧]

[好。]

我到后台的时候李明珺正很随意的坐在一个扶手椅上，歪着头在玩手机，门也没关。

"你大小是个艺人，怎么这个坐姿，今天镜头这么多，也不怕被拍噢?"  
"被拍到又怎样，谁会在乎我这种小明星有没有坐像。"  
"今天怎么了这是?"  
"你说呢，当初要不是你，我能让林彦俊白占这么大个便宜?"  
"哟，宝贝眼红啦?"  
"对啊，他还不是因为决赛的热度才火的?一火就是一年!"

李明珺说的没错，林彦俊确实这一年很火。火到什么程度，大概就是微博粉丝数翻了十倍，我做总裁忙里偷闲，也不时能听到关于他的新闻。

虽然当初因为黑马的事情被质疑票数注水，但好在橙英的公关经验老道，后续也没有急功近利的安排太多真人秀录制，而是认认真真拍了两部戏，出了一首单曲，也因此能斩获这次的新人奖。

"要不是当初听你陈二少的指示，我故意舞台失误，林彦俊能当黑马嘛?如果我当了冠军，今天这个奖就该是我的了!话说你当初干嘛要让我输啊?"  
"那...那我只是觉得你当初太年轻，在娱乐圈锋芒太露不是好事啊。"

"哼，我看林彦俊就是傍上什么厉害金主了，否则凭他之前的票数，出道都难!"李明珺突然端正的坐起来，咬牙切齿的说。

我被他双标的语气逗笑了，手顺势在他做了发型的黄毛上撸了一下，"阿珺，我不也是你金主嘛？跟我还怕以后没红的机会?"

突然"砰"的一声，身后的被大力关上了，好像是有谁听到了我和李明珺的对话，从门口跑了过去。

我立刻推门去看，只看到一个灰黑色的身影飞快的拐进了安全通道。

"等等!"

-Tbc

真的很抱歉这次让大家久等了，拖了这么久，下一章会努力更快一点的!


	5. 【农橘】同路05

室内温热的气流飞快的从我耳边掠过，加速的心跳连带着沉重的喘息，甚至连血管里血液涌动的声音都引发鼓膜震颤。

有好多年没有这么拼全力的跑了。

"阿俊!"

我大声地想喊住他，甚至颅腔和楼梯间里都是我自己的回声，可前面的人却头也不回的转上了另一层楼梯。

我心里突然有种很强烈的预感，如果今天放走他，那么我大概这辈子都不会再追上他了。

顶层传来一声很大力的关门声。

我三步并作两步冲上去，好在没有外锁，肘关节发力猛地一撞，门就开了。

天台上初冬的冷风一下子全朝我涌过来，偌大的空间只剩那个人孤零零的站在风里。

“陈立农，你凭什么亵渎我的努力，无视比赛规则?”

林彦俊背对着我斜倚在天台边缘的栏杆上，这句质问在风里开始得很突然。

语调拿捏得极好，听不出任何情绪。甚至他好像在观察楼底得车流人潮，没有转过头给我哪怕一个眼神。

这句质问就这样被冷风托着飘进我耳朵里，平静得叫人害怕，平静到甚至让人觉得只是风从别处偷来的一句，与我们都无关系。

为了上镜，他今天只穿了件衬衫套西装，在十二月的s市，风度足够，但多少有点不合时宜。于是我厚脸皮地忽略刚才那句问话，径直走到他旁边，自然地脱下外套想给他披上，他也很自然地躲开。

于是我拿着衣服的手留在半空中，有种进退两难的脸热，急切的需要说点什么来缓解被拒绝的无声尴尬。

“你懂什么是规则嘛，”西服外套终于被理所当然地顺手担在栏杆上，

“阿俊，这个社会，谁有实力，谁就左右规则。当初主办方卖我面子，我那样也是为你好。”

“我不需要你为我好!”他情绪陡然激动，下意识地反驳我。

我这才和他对视上，才看见他眼睛里灼灼的怒气，和红血丝。

“还有，不要自以为是了，陈立农。你的面子还不是因为你姓陈。因为你是陈氏的二公子啊，否则你以为凭什么他们会听你的？”

林彦俊从前很少这样尖锐又残酷。

我这些年曾经的被暗讽，被背后的冷眼关照过太多，却都不如林彦俊此刻这三言两语来的直接，直击我的痛处。

这个圈子还是改变了他，教他磨练了眼睛和嘴巴，除了酒桌饭局上的察言观色，便是是非之间的辨人忠奸。

我曾经预想过无数次我们重逢的情景，想象过无数次我们之间相逢的对话。

我准备的倾诉相思的絮语，本该向他剖白的那些心路，都被尖锐的言语堵在喉咙里。

扶在栏杆上的手不自觉的收紧。

这两年万事顺意靠的是我姓陈，这点林彦俊没说错。

可当初为了选秀的事情，我是不得已才表明身份，才和平台高层交际，甚至操纵刷票，参与集资，和李明珺串通。

种种不堪的阴暗的，我都做了，到头来只得他一句“我不需要你为我好”。

也没多难过，甚至庆幸林彦俊鄙视我，总好过他为此对我表示感谢，说出许多假意逢迎的客套话。

我想现在我应该先承认自己无能，然后悔过，求他原谅。

可人类都是放不下自尊心的社会动物，骄傲如我更没法承认所做的一切不过是因为可笑的爱情。

于是像个幼稚的小孩和大人拌嘴，所有的劝告或是责骂一概不听，脱口而出的固执的反驳，

“阿俊，你贬低我，无所谓，因为我知道我们说到底还是同类人，当初...”

“陈立农，两年前我就说过的，我们不是一类人！”

林彦俊猛然一拳挥过来，我没来得及躲闪，那力道把我带的一个趔趄，往后退了两步。

左边脸颊被他中指上的钛钢戒指划出一道细长的伤口，立刻有温热的液体很快地流下来，后槽牙隐隐发酸。

他大概也没意识到我躲不过，纤长的睫毛颤动了两下，还是瞥向了别处。

剧烈运动过后他嘴巴里下意识呼出的灼热的气体，凝结成几团白色的雾，隔在我们之间。

我被硬物摩擦过的皮肉持续的隐隐作痛。

我其实好像意识到他这一拳的，却连我自己都意外的没躲开。明明我没有错，但好像只要是他给的，我都心甘情愿，都觉得是应得。

我伸手擦掉脸上碍人的血迹，还想去扯他的手，“阿俊，我...”

“别喊我阿俊，我觉得恶心。你有权势地位，你无视规则，包养艺人，我无话可说。”

所以林彦俊还是听到了，他听到我喊别人“阿俊”，知道我其实是在喊他，可他觉得恶心。

一切费尽力气的讨好，都被他扔进尘土里，摔得粉碎。

刺痛传达到心口，我像是被踩到痛脚的动物，出于本能的炸了毛一蹦三尺，然后露出獠牙猛地还击一口，

“林彦俊，别自视清高了!娱乐圈哪里有干净的，当初你还不是靠王平才上位的吗？”

我说出来立刻就后悔了，背上一阵阵发冷汗。可年轻的一腔孤勇逼着我去直视林彦俊的眼睛，想从他细枝末节的神色变化里瞧出端倪，或者干脆他再给我一拳。

也总好过这场沉默。

他丰厚的嘴唇直到被风吹得起皮也没有翕动。

良久的寂静，我甚至要忘了这个刺耳的疑问句。

“陈立农，是不是因为我跟你睡过，所以你就觉得我和所有人都可以睡？ 原来在你心里，我就这么不堪。”

林彦俊的声音有些颤抖，却还要故作轻描淡写。

他把头撇向一边，被眼线巧妙修饰过的圆眼睛在夜色里很快的泛起水汽，又被很快的擦拭掉。

经过我耳边时有一阵细小的抽吸，不知是他还是风。

身后天台的大门开了又关。

过了好久我后知后觉林彦俊的离开，可刚才的那些话仍把我的肉体禁锢在原地。

一种火热的汹涌的愧意快要把我吞没了，我意识到这两年关于他的种种都是我偏执的误会。

冷冽的风吹得胃里一阵翻腾。

我不由得想起两年前和陈立信在天台的对峙，一样的挫败。

好像不管过几年、经历多少，我除却陈家二少的名头，以一个男人的身份，在对峙里从没赢过。

那天晚上我在天台吹了很久的风。戒烟半年，终究还是又拿起来了。

熟悉的烟草混合焦油的气味充斥了口腔，在吞云吐雾的半晌里，大脑终于得到全然的放松。好像时光倒转，回到了两年前在贫民窟的老楼，狭小的空间里，烟酒味道都纯粹为了欢愉。

那时候，父亲的病得到医治，每天所做的就是从猫眼偷窥林彦俊，或者是和一帮狐朋狗友四处逍遥。

好像没有未来，但好像比现在的这个未来幸福太多。

我把林彦俊最后的那段话在脑子里反复咀嚼。

我觉得他不堪嘛?绝不。

我只是没想过，他不靠王平要怎么去到橙英。

从前我一直默认他和王平的隐晦的关系不敢深究，现在听到林彦俊的这些话才觉得那个猜测有多么经不起推敲。

如果他真的和王平达成某种协议，怎么会在娱乐圈消声两年?又怎么还会在两年后要靠我的支持出道走红?

不知什么时候开始下起雪来。

微凉的白色结晶从黑沉的天色里降落，又落在我黑沉的秋款西装上。绒面的布料一下子吸收了凉意，浸出一小团深色的水渍。

我下意识抬手看了一下表，配合今天的场合特意佩戴的浪琴银色商务款，不倦的银色指针正指向晚上十点半。

雪又大了点，洋洋洒洒的。

我掐灭了烟，看到楼下酒店的正门外保姆车一辆接着一辆开过来。

打着透明雨伞的助理护送着各自的艺人在人群里挤着，得奖的落选的，全都态度谦和，神色自如。

嘈杂的人声和鸣笛的声音在顶楼似乎听的更加清晰，闪光灯还在闪。

电话不合时宜的响起来，不用想也知道是助理顾缙云在找我。

“不用找我，现在给我去查，林彦俊这两年到底过得怎么样，还有，他当初是怎么进的橙英。”

“是橙英娱乐的林彦俊嘛?好的陈总，明天给您详细资料。”

“不是明天，是现在，我现在就要。”

“好的，马上整理给您。”

时间回到16年的那个夏天。

大约就是在我住进危楼的半个月以后，橙英娱乐在s市有一场夏季练习生招新。

林彦俊像往常一样背着他的贝斯走进驻唱酒吧的员工休息室，离营业还有半个小时，老板连厉正躺在沙发上刷朋友圈。

房间里的冷气打的有点低，林彦俊从室外进来不免被冻得抖了一下。

他转头就看见连厉躺在那里，穿着短袖短裤四仰八叉也不觉得凉，只好自己默默地把衬衫纽扣扭到最上面一颗。

“厉哥。”他毕恭毕敬的打完招呼，便坐到椅子上不再开口。

连厉知道林彦俊就是这样不善言辞的性格，也没和他多计较，自顾自的继续挨个给好友点赞。

突然他不知道看到了什么，冲林彦俊招了招手，示意他过去。

“小林，我知道你对组乐队挺感兴趣的，有没有兴趣去正规的公司发展发展？”

林彦俊听到“乐队”的时候眼里飞快的闪过一丝火花，却立刻又消逝下去。

“我...”

“欸，有机会总要去试啊。我刚看到以前在我这调酒的一小丫头朋友圈了，说橙英娱乐7月10号有个练习生选拔，你外型条件这么好，一直在我这当驻唱可惜了。”

连厉连珠炮一样说了一堆，林彦俊眼里转瞬即逝的花火哪能躲过他这双刁钻的眼睛，

“橙英娱乐你知道的吧，名公司!哥是真心盼你好才劝你去的。哥知道，你年纪轻轻就一个人在s市打拼了，可努力也要找对方向是不是？你有这样的实力，只差一个机会。但有一点，你要是真出名了可别忘了哥，以后有空常来坐坐哈。”

也该多谢连厉，林彦俊真的去了初赛，然后凭借实力，初赛告捷。

拿到入围复赛结果的那天晚上，正是我第一次透过猫眼意淫他的时候。

一切事情好像一下子串联了起来，那些琐碎的情节，细细密密的织起了一张网，把我和他重新连在一起。

我看着手机里传来的资料，又回想起他那晚的样子来。

穿着件宝蓝色的薄衬衫，喝的醉醺醺的，却还忍不住的憨笑，眼角眉梢快要溢出喜气了。

那个有幸在电话那头跟他絮语，和他分享喜悦的，想来便是连厉。

而我只是那天故事里一个不明所以的偷窥者。

再后来，便是在酒吧遇上王平，然后我们第一次上床。

王平不知从哪里得知了林彦俊参加选拔的事情，之后又去酒吧骚扰了林彦俊许多次。这个阴狠毒辣的老男人在求之不得气急败坏的时候，居然想出了给林彦俊找麻烦的想法。

昏暗的后巷，下流的言语，还有雨点般落下的拳脚。

我第二次找到林彦俊时，那种近乎绝望的颓废和满地的酒瓶，正是他被打后的第三天。

我们发疯似的做爱，他放荡的尖叫。

当初的一切疑问都有了解释。他眉骨的擦伤和眼窝的深色，甚至身上的痕迹都找到源头，而嘴角血痂，是他在挨打时反抗无力而隐忍着咬破留下的。

我竟然还可笑的以为是他和王平睡了。

陈立农，你真有够恶心的。

资料的描述到这里就结束了，但后来的一切大都顺理成章。

他离开酒吧是为了不让连厉受到牵连，搬家被接走是因为入选橙英。

只剩下一点难以解释，便是林彦俊进入橙英之后的一年，那样销声匿迹的一年。

顾缙云只能查到这些，他的办事能力我从不怀疑，所以剩下的大概算得上是真正的秘辛。

虽然毫无头绪，但我潜意识里觉得还是和王平这个杂种脱不了关系。我迟早要弄清楚当年发生的事情，让王平为他的所作所为付出十倍代价。

这场初雪来势汹汹，走得却也很急。

不过第二天中午，天空便又晴朗起来。一夜的雪花没有堆积成多厚的积雪层，甚至太阳一出来便尽数化了。

s市这样季风气候城市里的雪总是这样，湿润的，谨慎的。

我不喜欢这样的化雪天，脚底湿滑的冰雪结晶胶合着尘土，踩上去咯吱作响，甚至每走一步都溅起几粒污水，弄脏人的裤脚。

我忍不住加快了速度，在公司大堂外面的脚垫上狠狠的蹭了几下，才走进专用电梯。

昨晚脸上被划伤的血痕早就结了痂，可我还是贴了条丑丑的创可贴在上面，路过外面办公区的时候把助理小刘吓了一跳，却也没敢过问。

我是故意留着的，普通人看着况且会有所好奇，如果林彦俊看着，会不会有那么一丝心疼？

“小刘，李明珺谁带的，叫他来一下我办公室。”我坐在转椅上，拨通了助理的内线电话。

“陈总，李哥现在是萍姐在带，我马上通知她。”

“先等等，怎么会是萍姐？”

“萍姐”万一萍是公司目前最有资历的经纪人，甚至放眼整个业内，也是数一数二的金牌，带过的艺人没有不火的。

去年我费了好大的功夫才把她从前公司重金挖角过来，明明一直在负责双人组合的工作和活动，怎么会被安排去带李明珺这样一个不够格的小新人？

“是李哥跟人事胡总提的，胡总知道李哥是您的人，以为是您的意思，就照办了，是有什么问题吗陈总？”

“他胡正恩真是越来越会察言观色了啊，这种调动都不知会我一声，到底李明珺是他老板还是我是他老板？”

“陈总您...您多心了。胡总也是不想得罪人，要不...要不我这就帮您把胡总找来，让他和你解释。”

“他的事儿先搁着，你直接打电话给李明珺，下午两点之前，我要见到人。”

小助理一下子拿不准我对李明珺的态度，战战兢兢的说了声“好的”。

“农农，听小刘说你找我？”

两点过十分，李明珺姗姗来迟，看来小刘没敢给他转述我当时的语气。

“明珺，我们该结束了。”

“农农，我听顾助理说你昨天没坐他车回来？你脸上的上怎么回事？昨天在宴会上还好好的。”

李明珺仿佛没有听见我说的话，上来顺势就要揭我脸上的创口贴。

我立刻往旁边闪了一下，推开他的手，他身上浓烈的罗意威001的味道熏得我头疼。

“是林彦俊没错吧，你都被他打了，还要为了他跟我提分手？”

李明珺突然语调尖利起来，甚至像个丈夫出轨的怨妇。他眼睛凶狠地瞪着我，每个字都是咬着牙从嘴里蹦出来。

“为了谁都不关你的事，还有，李明珺你搞清楚，我跟你他妈的只是包养关系!”

我很讨厌他这个所谓的“分手”说法和语气，我们没在谈恋爱，更没他说得那么亲密的关系。

“好，陈立农，你好样的。你成天阿珺阿珺的其实都是在喊他吧？”

我一刻也不想和他多待，藏在桌下的手指攥起来，握到骨节泛白，

“你知道就好。”

“陈立农，我跟你一年，当了一年的替身，现在正主出现了，你就想这么毫不费力的甩开我？”

“这一年，是你自己主动跟着我的，好处我也给过你不少，你情我愿而已，别说得这么难听。”

我转了转食指上的钢戒，看着他那副表情忍不住地犯恶心。

我们是维持了一年的包养与被包养关系，可是这毫不牵扯感情。我的心我敢肯定，他的我也未必看不出。

明明是一场各取所需的关系，却偏偏被他演绎成一往情深，无非是想最后再讨点好处，真是令人作呕。

李明珺似乎终于听懂我语气里的决绝和厌恶，也不再试图寻找什么缓转的余地。于是他立刻换上另一副嘴脸，面上灿烂的笑起来，直看得我浑身发毛。

我本来心里就多少有点愧疚，这下更不敢轻易和他对视。

“那你信不信我去告诉陈立信你喜欢男人，看看你哥会怎么对你，到时候你谁也别想包养!”

“李眀珺，别以为我不知道你想要什么。当作分手费的房子已经划到你名下了，你别太得寸进尺。”

这一年我本就待他不薄，名表香车也从没吝啬。

现在我同样的，努力想着不要和他撕破脸皮，不要被圈里人认为是我舍不得花钱，我还不想因为这个丢陈氏的脸。

李明珺提到陈立信的时候我确实愣了一下，我从没想过陈立信知道我喜欢林彦俊会是什么反应。

我从前私生活混乱，男女不忌他是知道的，总以为我只是贪玩，却还没听我认真讲过喜欢谁。

就是这一刹那的分神，好像被李明珺抓住了把柄似的，他语气更加强硬，

“陈总，一栋房子就把我打发了？我既然敢跟你谈条件，就是我有这个资本，别逼我坏了你的好事，还毁了某人。”

“你到底想怎样？”

“公司二分之一的股份和相应的资源。”

“别做梦了。”

如今的公司是我两年一手打拼，又怎么会给李明珺分一杯羹，我心里直被他天真过头的话惊得发笑。

李明珺也看出我的嗤笑，双手往我桌上大力的一撑，发出“啪”的一声脆响，和从前在我面前温顺的样子天差地别，露出一个诡异的笑脸，

“那么陈总，我们走着瞧。”

“王老板，你一直没吃到嘴的那块肉... ...”

－Tbc


	6. 【农橘】同路06

那天的不欢而散以后，李明珺就从我身边消失了。

他和公司解约的所有事项都是找律师代为完成的，甚至走的时候坐的是一辆嚣张的蓝色曜影，双涡轮增压发动机轰鸣而过的声音恨不得全公司都听见。

  
我虽然有点好奇他怎么会一下子如此硬气，肯大手笔的赔了钱走人。

可我在圈子里侧面打听了一圈，也没听到他签了哪家新公司，便也只好作罢了。

年末的那场音乐盛典回来之后，准确地说是在我看到林彦俊、知道他过往的两年之后，我满脑子都想着怎么再见他一面。

毕竟我们之间隔了太多过往，我还欠一句道歉。

可他如今却真成了大忙人，拿奖隔天就又飞回h镇拍电影去了。  
我拿到顾缙云递过来的关于林彦俊的最新消息，知道一时之间见不着，忍不住自嘲地笑了一下，想起我们的那半年。

那时候林彦俊还只是我的落魄邻居，如果我想见他，只推开两道门的距离，而现在，我们却相隔几座城市几千公里...

林彦俊之前进组的消息对外没有公开太多，只知道是一个古装片，演男二。

这一年他虽然风头正盛，但说到底不是科班出身，还没办法自己挑剧本，只能是矮子里拔将军，听从公司安排，接个无功无过的IP拍着试水。  
这年头的古装剧确实卖座，接这种剧本是很稳妥再应该不过的。

只是和他当初组乐队的梦想有点背道而驰。  
但确实，一直只唱歌的话很难保持热度。

接下来的两个月，我都在忙着处理公司里的事情。

  
李眀珺虽然算不上什么一线流量，但好歹有些热度，这一走，公司里的艺人立刻显得有些不够看，又立刻要招募新人。

之前好容易按下负面新闻rapper真是人如其名，像个小鬼一样更一刻不给我消停，在微博上写歌diss私生结果被反泼了脏水，双方的骂战和公关事项直到除夕前三天才处理完。

“陈总，今年您是回台湾过年还是留在s市？”

顾缙云从外面敲门进来，似乎是在考虑要不要帮我问定回高雄的机票。

母亲被按照她的要求，葬在高雄的老家。这两年的年夜，全家总是习惯回到那里，陪陪母亲。

我不假思索的“嗯”了一声，顾缙云正要退出去订票，我却有突然想起了什么，把他喊住了。

“等下，今年我不回去了，帮我定...去h镇的机票吧，尽快。”  
“啊，好的。”助理愣了一下，应了下来。

当我穿着潇洒的驼色风衣走出22度的机舱，拖着一个20寸的小行李箱站在航站楼里的时候，看到外面飘扬的不知道是雨点还是雪花的玩意儿，我才意识到自己这场说走就走的旅行好像有点太冲动了。

没伞，不认路，好冷。

我恨不得把两天前叫助理订机票、越快越好的自己头给拧下来。

下次能不能别这么冲动？能不能把一切都计划好了再出发？陈立农你脑子是不是都被谈恋爱追老婆用光了？

我懊恼地拍了一下脑袋，一件更重要的事情被我拍出来。

当时订到票太激动了，根本忘了找人查林彦俊在哪拍戏了。  
全镇十多个基地，排除了现代场景还有七八个古装基地，难道要我堂堂陈氏二少像个私生一样去蹲酒店跟车堵人嘛？

五分钟之后，我被某位“为了一举捣毁私生饭组织而涉险加了五十个信息贩子”的小姓rapper拉进了一个信息贩卖群。

【Lil 鬼】：[农哥，你这次能帮我真是太好了]  
【Lil 鬼】：[你就随便跟他们买个谁的信息，然后把交易截图给我，我立刻去给他们举报咯]  
【Lil 鬼】：[咱这招钓鱼执法绝对把他们一网打尽！]  
【Lil 鬼】：[我在网上diss他们的时候万姐还说你发火了呢，说什么一个月不让我上网]  
【Lil 鬼】：[我说我农哥不可能，他人多正直，怎么可能不分对错]  
【N】：[额，嗯。]  
【Lil 鬼】：[就是嘛，我这辈子最恨私生，窥探别人隐私，都是死变态！！]  
【N】：[...]

这位小老师不知道的是，和他隔着屏幕打着帮他旗号聊天的正义老板，此刻正是他口里最讨厌的死变态。

接着，我立刻在群里找了个看上去信息全面（头像可爱）的贩子，买到了林彦俊的最新动向，然后把收钱截图转手给了小鬼。

打车直奔林彦俊的酒店。

在路上我顺便感叹了一下贩子的信息之细致，只要给够钱，居然连房间的门牌号都能买到。

林彦俊他们剧组住的贵宾楼是这里为数的不多的四星酒店，虽然是镇上的最高级别，但从建筑外观上看已经有八九个年头了。

登记入住的前台似乎是个新来的实习生，业务不熟练还结巴好几次。

拿了房卡转身的时候甚至听到她们小声的讨论我是不是哪个还没火的小明星。  
屁咧，小爷才不是小明星，小爷是来追明星老婆的总裁好吧。

林彦俊的房间号是0810，我捏着手里0503的房卡叹了口气，隔两层楼是什么鬼啊？

算了，还是先去自己房间收拾一下吧，离林彦俊下班正好还有点时间。

我本来是想把自己收拾的惨兮兮一点，好充分博取林彦俊的同情心放我进他房间。结果当我站到全身镜前面，摘掉口罩，直接被自己丑了一跳。  
那副惨象可以直接去抢街头艺人的饭碗了。

刚刚在外面拖着行李箱打车，大衣完全被绵绵的雨丝打湿成了深一度的颜色我都没察觉，头发也蔫巴巴的耷拉着，做的造型早被风吹没了。  
在外面戴着口罩还好，脸上只能看见眼下深色的黑眼圈，是昨天晚上太激动没睡好。

摘掉口罩之后，之前被林彦俊打得那个伤口还没好透，贴着的创口贴要掉不掉地黏在脸上，像块狗皮膏药。嘴巴上面一圈小胡茬郁郁葱葱的还有点扎手。

甚至因为上火，下巴上冒了一颗痘痘，红彤彤的还挺喜庆。

我思考了一下还是决定最起码把胡子刮掉，否则我很害怕等会还没见到林彦俊，就会先被他的助理当做流浪汉丢出去。

结果我把行李箱里的洗漱包倒出来翻了两遍也没找到剃须刀。

真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

  
电话打到前台叫了客房服务，折腾了半天说帮出去买，送上来的居然是那种要自己换刀片的手动刮胡刀...

  
这么复古的工具怕是比我年纪还大了吧？

他们是怎么买得到的？

我是有说“能刮胡子就行”的这种话啦，但这个也太那个了吧？

  
我看着浑身和我一样湿漉漉还在喘气的前台小哥，还是选择了咽下这口恶气，并且回复给他一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

站在设施陈旧、水池泛黄的洗手间里，一手拿着剃须刀，一手往脸上抹泡沫，我突然有一种梦回1998的错觉。

  
最后，没用过老式刀还要强行刮胡子的下场就是被拉了道新口子。

不尴不尬开在嘴角的位置，加上之前的旧伤，整张脸看上去只能用落魄二字来形容。

我也管不了那么多了，落魄就落魄吧，拿着旅行箱里最宝贝的两个紫红色物体，直接冲向了0810。  
还好我走的是楼梯，到他门口的时候，人还没回来。

也没看走廊的地毯脏没脏，我直接倚着房间门坐下来，把两团红色一左一右抱在怀里，眼睛瞄着走廊的拐角，开始蹲人。

不知道是不是昨晚没睡好的缘故，走廊上空调的暖风吹得我整个人都暖洋洋的。

脑袋开始渐渐有点沉重，所有的东西都在脑海里变得模糊不清，眼皮也越来越重...

我突然感觉有什么东西凑近，一缕热气呼在我鼻尖上，细细索索的痒，

我忍不住嘟哝了一句“别动，我和林彦俊睡觉呢”。

然后就悠悠听到了一个男生咬着牙根讲话，“陈立农，你给我起来！”

干！好像是我梦里本尊的声音！

  
我真有被吓到，条件反射噌的一下站起来。

湿漉漉的头发直接从他凑近的脸上蹭过去，我手里还紧紧抱着那两个玩意。

林彦俊刚下戏，此刻很随意的套了一件纯白色的长款羽绒服，过长的下摆罩住了他一截大腿。

脸上的妆还没有卸掉，刚刚被我蹭到，口红花了从嘴角晕开来一点。

小鹿一样的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，大概是看到了我脸上的创可贴，表情有点缓和。  
“你怎么会在这?”他口气没有很冲，只是疑问。

  
“我我...我来陪你过年了。”

我看着他花了的嘴角竟然有点猝不及防的心动，漏跳了一拍的心脏影响了语言组织，结结巴巴蹦出来这一句。

  
“你怎么知道我住这，你调查我？”

  
“我...我信息贩子那买的。”我越说声音越小，丝毫没有了商场上雷厉风行的范儿，就像个班主任被训话的小学生。

  
“你这样幼不幼稚啊？你不知道这个犯法的嘛？”

  
“可是我想见你啊。我知道之前都是我想错了，我来是想跟你道歉的，对不起，阿俊我...”

  
“陈立农，我不怪你了，我们现在两不相欠，你走吧。”

  
林彦俊捏了一下鼻子，说话的时候没看着我眼睛。他紧接着从口袋里掏出了0810的房卡，越过我要去开门。

  
“可我欠你，阿俊。我那么远跑来陪你过年的，你就让我进去吧。”  
我伸出手就想拉住他的袖子，但是我忘了两只手都还抱着东西。

抬手的瞬间，右手里抱着的东西脱手，咚的一声砸到我脚面上，然后咕噜噜滚到他的脚边停住了。

  
“啊...啊，这是我给你的带的礼物。”

我没空管被砸痛的脚背，赶紧下去要把那个东西抱起来，可它的表面实在太光滑了，我右手一只手没抓住，倒把左手的这个也弄掉了。

于是林彦俊也蹲下来，帮我捡起一个，

“芒果？哪有人过年送这个的。”  
他摸着那个芒果紫红色的表皮，疑惑的看着我。

“爱文芒果，我知道你外婆家是种这个的。”我把另一个芒果也捧到他面前。

  
“我本来想给你带家里赵姨做的卤肉饭的，但是好怕会摆坏掉，就选这个了。今年你没法回去过年，一定会很想家吧，吃点家乡的芒果，心情会好点哦。”

林彦俊接过我的芒果，我顺手把他手里的房卡抽过来开门。

他表情还是傻傻的，圆圆的眼睛盯着我不说话，眼里亮晶晶的。

“快进来啦，走廊不冷嘛。你助理也不知道给你找个大点的伞，衣服都湿了半边啦。”

“大的啦，只是粉丝朋友太多挤到了。”

穿的一身白的青年左右手各抱了一个紫红色的芒果表情呆地站在那里，说不出的滑稽可爱。

“话说，阿俊，今天是除夕夜欸，你本来准备怎么过的？”

我斜倚在套房的长沙发上，看着林彦俊坐在旁边的小沙发上看剧本。  
人们常说认真工作的男人最帅，我此刻算是体会到了。

窗外的天色不是很好，阴冷的冻雨还在下。

房间里的灯开的很亮，光线从侧面打在他身上，柔顺的黑色短发形成的阴影遮住了他一半的眉眼，显现出一种少有的温柔。

他纤长的手指在剧本上逐字逐句地摩挲过去，丰厚的唇瓣开开合合，喃喃着没完没了的台词。

神情时而严肃，时而又是温柔。

房间里有一种静谧的气氛在流淌，给我一种岁月静好的错觉。

我从前多不屑这个词汇，觉得在阳光明媚的午后，把爱人拥在怀里，同看爱情电影或者呢喃甜蜜情话这种事，太过矫情。

可现在才明白，原来所谓的岁月静好，一点也不矫情，甚至没那么多复杂要素，与天气无关，与环境无关，只要爱的人在对面就够了。

“阿俊？”我又叫了他一声，他从剧情的世界里回过神来。

“就看看剧本呀，晚上剧组里有聚餐的。”他顿了一下，又说道，“再给家里打个电话。”

林彦俊说到家里的时候，表情微微凝滞了一下，又很快的掩饰过去。

“别去聚餐了，晚上我陪你好不好，我在这边的广东菜馆定了晚餐，晚上我们就在房间吃。”

我把垫在身下的靠枕抽出来抱在手里，开始冲林彦俊挤眉弄眼，努力摆出一个萌萌哒的表情。

“好不好嘛，彦俊！看我脸上你弄的伤都还没好欸。”

林彦俊从剧本里抬起头，视线扫过我左脸上的那个创可贴，眼里闪过一丝愧疚，却没有直接回应我，“嘴角怎么弄的？”

“是那个服务生啦，叫买剃须刀结果买了刮胡刀过来，我以前没用过，就刮破了。”

“陈立农你是笨蛋吼，刮胡刀也不会用。”

林彦俊无意识的伸手抚上我那块被划破的皮肤，蹭了一下。

我哪肯给他反应的机会，几乎是立刻，抬手握住他裸露出来的手腕，把他的手按在嘴角动弹不得，

“阿俊会就好啦，以后可以帮我刮这样子。”

“屁咧。”林彦俊被我按住的那一刻身体就不自觉的紧绷了起来，想抽手却拧不过我的力气。

“诶诶诶，阿俊你是不是脸红了？”

“瓜（滚啊）！”

最后林彦俊还是没去成剧组的聚会，和我在套房里吃了一顿没有很正宗的粤菜。

“呜，陈立农，这家的广州菜做得不正宗，白切鸡都不鲜的。”林彦俊嘴里含着一片鸡腿肉，表情有点嫌弃。

“你在广州生活过，肯定没有你吃过的地道啦。”

我用公筷给他夹了一块古老肉里的菠萝，“不喜欢就吐掉吧，吃这个。”

林彦俊很顺从的把嘴里的鸡肉吐在垃圾桶里，把我给他夹的菠萝塞进嘴里。开始像个小仓鼠一样鼓动着腮帮子，细细的咀嚼起来。

“好吃欸！这个好吃，你也尝点。”

林彦俊眼睛都在放光，很自然的拿起筷子想要给我也夹一块。

柔软的嘴唇被橙红色的酱汁沾染，上面亮晶晶的光泽他不知道有多诱人。

  
“吃你的不就好了。”我一下子期身上去，嘴巴贴上他粉红色的唇瓣。

一定是我们都被鬼迷心窍了，他没推开我。

于是我开始变本加厉。

舔了舔林彦俊逐渐变得艳红的两瓣嘴唇，舌尖轻易的撬开他的牙关，扫过牙龈和他没来得及咽下的菠萝，逮住那滑腻的小舌头，送到自己嘴巴里吃了个透。

交缠的唾液混合着一点茄汁的酸甜味道涌进我嘴里，还有些从林彦俊闭不上唇角流下来，淡红色的黏滋滋的。

他的眼神逐渐变得朦胧，甚至含着水汽用上目线看我，我好像被他看硬了。

我忍不住把林彦俊半拢进怀里，顺着他脖子上微微凸起的青筋纹路舔过去。

然后细碎的吻过他的下巴，高挺的鼻梁，最后停留在他厚实的嘴唇上。

有力的手掌自然的从林彦俊卷起的衣摆伸进去，微凉的指节一下子触碰到他柔韧的温热的腰侧，冻得他肌肉一阵战栗。

“呜，冷。”他几乎要软倒在我身上，发出一声像奶猫一样的嘤咛。

“乖，一会就好了。”

我安抚似的揉了揉他圆圆的后脑勺，另一只手在衣服里一路向上，按在他胸口上。

林彦俊从没被这样大胆的对待过，被我捏了一下，整个人吓地倒在我身上，嘴巴在接吻的间隙里像一条缺水的鱼，拼命的翕动，渴求一点空气。

我隔着衣服把他一侧原本浅淡的乳头拉扯的又红又肿，颜色艳丽的像是诱人品尝的樱桃后，终于放开了狠狠啃咬他的嘴。

转而把林彦俊单薄的圆领卫衣卷到胸上，直接把微微红肿的诱人的乳头纳入口中，然后伸出舌头迫不及待的开始吮吸。

牙齿也毫不留情的咬噬着他纹理结实却有些单薄的胸肌。

“呜呜，立农...哈啊..痒...”我怀里的年轻男人伸手在我胸口推了两下，软绵绵的力气倒像是在撒娇。

  
“彦俊，放松。我们去床上好嘛？”我伸手从后面拖住林彦俊柔软的臀瓣，把他按在怀里站起身来。

“噔噔噔噔...”苹果自带的马林巴琴铃声响起来，是林彦俊的手机。  
“电...电话。”身下的人挣扎着从柔软的床榻里坐起来，越过我伸手去够桌子上的电话。

我扶着他单薄的身子，柔软的头发蹭过他敏感的脖颈，又很不要脸的用下身顶了他一下，“阿俊，别接了好嘛...我都硬了欸。”  
“是爸爸。”  
“好吧。”我还是没忍住在心里对岳父吐槽了一句，哼，干嘛要这时候打电话嘛。

“喂，嗯..爸。”林彦俊刚刚被我吻得呼吸不畅，此刻又急急地接了电话，呼吸还有些不稳，小声地喘着气。

我没法听到电话那头地声音，只能听见林彦俊不停的说着“挺好的，都挺好的”。

还不停得乖乖的点着头，好像电话那头能看的见似的。  
看着他这副乖巧的样子，我忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，伸手掐了一下他没二两肉的腮帮子。

电话那头的父亲好像也听到了我的声音，大概问了一句有人啊之类的。林彦俊下意识地看了我一眼，回了一句“嗯，朋友。”

又不知道谈起了什么，林彦俊问了一些家里面的情况，说今年不能回家很抱歉，希望他们能理解。

他父亲好像对于他在演艺圈的事业仍是不甚赞同，

“爸，我知道您虽然今天肯给我打电话，但心里还是不赞同我，可是我就是认准了这条路了，我一定会成为一个优秀的歌手，让我的歌被每一个人听到。”

林彦俊说这话的时候，眼睛里定定的，放在膝盖上的手也攥起来。

我也伸手握住他的，把他微热的指节包裹在我的手里，一点点传递着37.5°的温热。

“嗯，妹妹明年要出去上大学了，家里面难免冷清，我会经常打电话回来的，您和爸都注意身体。”

电话那头不知什么时候从父亲换成了母亲，林彦俊的声音也不自觉的柔和了起来。

“好啦，妈，你们看春晚吧，我这里什么都好。”可能林彦俊自己也没注意到他语气里的撒娇意味。

“嗯，嗯。”林彦俊又郑重地点了两下头，等那边先挂断了电话。

“陈立农，你知道嘛，我今天挺高兴的。我爸居然主动打电话给我了，你不知道他以前有多反对我干这个。”

林彦俊没有抽回手，而是抬头看着我，脸上露出那种谜之欣慰的表情，好像他才是收到叛逆儿子拜年电话的老父亲，而我是老母亲。

“我知道。”

“哈？”

“我之前在酒吧厕所听到你和爸爸打电话了。”

我有一下没一下的捏着他的手。  
明明同样是男人，为什么他的手那么修长，骨节也比我小，甚至指尖还微微翘起来，摸起来也滑滑的，不知道用了什么护手霜。

“哇，陈立农你变态啊，在厕所听墙角是不是？”

“才没有咧，我真的是偶然听到的啦。”

我摸着他的手，越摸越顺，还觉得不够，于是沿着他曲起的手臂向衣服里面探进去。

林彦俊颤了一下，身子软软地陷进床里说，“你很色欸。”

“那你喜欢嘛，要不要原谅我？”

我整个人压上去，跨在他修长地大腿上，另一只手捏住他肉肉地耳垂，轻轻拉扯了一下那个他一直戴着地银色耳环。

“还没想好。”

林彦俊微微撇开头，露出好像女生的那种跟男友吵架听到真诚道歉后表面上还没消气心里已经爽歪歪的表情。

“那我们今天就不谈感情，直接让你爽好不好？”我也不戳穿他，顺着他的意思说。

“你行嘛？”

“吼，敢说你男人不行？我都还硬着欸,不信你摸。”我被他一激，直接拽着他的手放到我的裆上。

林彦俊被羞得险些抽回手，脸早就红了，我还忍不住逗他，“老公这里硬不硬？”

“陈立农你流氓。”

-Tbc


	7. 【农橘】同路07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐.

“只对你流氓。”

我抬手把中央空调的温度调高了一点，接着顺势就把林彦俊身上的卫衣褪下来，露出他白皙的胸脯和胸前嫣红的乳头。

一口含住林彦俊柔软的耳垂，灵巧的舌头在那个银色耳环里来回的挑动，指尖搔过男人微微颤抖的睫毛，带着一点鼻音的呢喃，“彦俊，我好想你。”

我明显感觉他呼吸变得更急促了，贝齿不自然得咬着下唇，含春的美目在我面上视线流转。

又纯又欲。

那眼神好像是带了钩子，叫嚣着“快来干我。”

试问哪个猛男面对这种妖精的勾引还能当柳下惠的？

有力的手掌瞬间伸进妖精的裤子里面，隔着内裤开始抚弄他微微抬头的欲望，另一只手绕到他身后，顺着尾椎开始一路下滑，小心地探到那处隐秘的洞穴，反复蹂躏。

林彦俊躺在我身下，软得像一汪春水，“立农，唔...下面...嗯..”

分开的这两年，他一个人习惯了，太久没有抚慰的性器被人捏在手里，整个人都软下来，舒服得直哼唧。

我一下子含住他开合的嫣红嘴唇，把他的呻吟和要说的话都含糊不清地堵在嘴里。

就像一头凶猛的野兽，不由分说的长驱直入，侵略他口腔的每个角落。舌尖搅动着彼此的唾液，甚至是神经，舌面的触觉变得前所未有的敏感又经不起撩拨。

和喜欢的人一起，只是接吻就可以颅内高潮。

我按在他臀瓣上的力度加重了一些，狠狠往他的后穴戳了一下他立刻像一条受惊的水蛇，扭着腰在我身下乱蹭，“嗯...啊..”

这倒方便我扒掉他的裤子，连同那条红色的本命年平角内裤一起。立刻，他大片的光裸的肌肤就暴露在柔软的雪白色床榻上，刺激得我红了眼睛。

林彦俊的脸早就红的滴血了，躺在床上撇过头不敢看我。

我拉过他的手伸进我的内裤里，让他感受我胯间那物什的跳动。“彦俊，这两年你想我嘛？”

男人听了我的问话没动，手就这样乖顺地贴着我的性器，然后我就看见他眼周的血管充血成了更深的红色，仰视我的眼眸也变得湿润起来，似乎是下了很大的决心，他很小声的用气音说，“想。”

天知道这个字对我是多大的鼓舞，为了这句“想”，两年的煎熬也都是值得。

我感到自己胯下的物什挺得更高了，肿胀的龟头变成一种紫红色，甚至马眼里吐出些透明的粘液，顶在林彦俊大腿根的嫩肉上，硬邦邦的。

“唔..立农”

林彦俊以一种别扭的姿势被我压着，腿根的嫩肉更是被磨得发红。

“哇，阿俊，你这里硬了欸。”

男人胸前的两颗樱桃被我摸得完全立起来，原本小巧的乳晕也涨大了一圈，硬的像两颗小石子，“彦俊你好色哦，乳头比我下面还硬”

我说着直接把头埋到他胸上，伸出舌头开始在他的乳头绕着圈舔弄吮吸。

“呜呜...痒..”身下的人被我每逗弄一下，就发出一声色情的呻吟，连带着肌肉的痉挛，简直比女人还要敏感。

我的手指也没闲着，用力捏了一下他又肉又翘的屁股，中指抵开他的后穴探进去...

林彦俊立刻闷哼了一声，“唔...轻点..哈...”

“宝宝，你太紧了，进不去”，我干脆抽出手指塞进他又热又潮的小嘴里搅动了两下，带出满手粘稠的唾液，重新往他紧致的穴口里挤。

“不行，还是不够湿”，修长的中指刚塞进一个指节，就被卡住了，干涩的甬道夹住我的手就不放，根本是进退两难。

我干脆一把把人翻过去，“老公给你吸吸”，伸手顺势在林彦俊丰满的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，带起一阵肉浪翻腾。

“呜呜...”

其实林彦俊身上一直没怎么长肉，只有屁股始终又圆又翘。随便穿条低腰牛仔裤就能看的我兽血沸腾，简直天生就是个给男人干的骚货。

鼻尖抵开柔韧的臀瓣，舌头一下子就溜进了那个颜色浅淡很少使用的后穴里。林彦俊还在很小声的反抗，“不要唔..舔...那里....”

我早就涨红了眼睛，哪里还肯听他的，舌头活像一条灵活的小蛇，顺着他灼热的肠壁挤进去，打着螺旋又吸又舔，直带出透明粘腻的肠液，淫水流了一床。

啧啧的吸溜声在空荡的房间里显得清晰而又淫靡。

“啊..后面...要坏掉了...立农..唔...”林彦俊觉得自己一直苦苦压抑的欲望和廉耻好像都被身后的男人吸出来了，身前的挺立变得更加滚烫，后面饥渴的入口同时渴望着更加勃发的东西深深的把自己贯穿。

我也是第一次给人舔后面，原以为听没情趣的，结果喝着林彦俊下面流出来的骚水，反倒像是酒精浇在火上，欲望烧得更热烈了。

林彦俊被我卖力的舔弄，浑身的皮肤都逐渐的变成诱人的粉红色，身体也开始难耐的扭动，不够，还不够。

身下的人忍不住这种隔靴搔痒的折磨，手往身前探下去。

我看出他的意图，“只能用后面舒服哦”，大手猛的捞过他的两只手，拢钳制住举过头顶，不让他自己摸，舌尖是更加倍在后穴舔舐顶弄。

“给我...给我..”，被刻意压抑的情绪终于彻底被激发了，身下渴望更多快感的人儿开始直接自己压着床单磨蹭勃起的性器，一边眼睛里溢着生理泪水一边委屈的回过头来电我，“摸摸我...求你...立农..摸摸前面好不好？”

我哪忍心看林彦俊哭，在他说话间，就摸上了他硬挺的前端，拇指在他马眼上反复刮动，舌头也更加用力的刺进他后面那个不断分泌淫液的入口。

“唔..要...要到了..”林彦俊艰难的扭过头来要找我的嘴巴，我立刻期身上去，舌头离开他后穴牵扯出细长的银丝，“尝尝你自己的味道。”

我们都彻底沉沦了。

林彦俊眸子半眯着，眉头微微蹙起来，和我又急又热的接吻，呜咽和水声以及床垫颤动的响声交融在一起，成了最好的兴奋剂。

他脸上逐渐露出一种迷离的表情，我知道他快要高潮了。

套弄他阴茎的手指为了给予更多的刺激，轻轻的挑起了他柔韧的包皮，开始在冠状沟的位置来回滑动，他的呻吟几乎是立刻又拔高了一调，胸前挺立的乳粒挺得快要破掉。

濒临高潮的强烈的射精感像是飞机腾空时失重的瞬间，海绵体充血膨胀到了极限，要死掉了。

“阿俊，我是你的。”

我用力扯了一下他红肿挺立的乳头，一道浓稠的精液瞬间从林彦俊身前射出来。

好爽。

他就这样以一种羞耻的姿势倒在床上，腰塌着，屁股却高翘着，还在微微抽搐。训练有素的紧实肌肉和保养得当的皮肤羞得滚烫，身上每个细胞都在痉挛。

眼角的生理泪水和唇边来不及吞咽的唾液此刻一齐流下来，失神地瞪着眼睛看着我，眼角眉梢全是浓郁的欲望的气息，连唇瓣也微微张着，喘着气。

不需要更多，在我看来已经是极致的风情。

“阿俊，我是你的。”我又重复了一遍。

林彦俊还沉浸在刚才射精的快感里，似乎并没有听清我的话，嘴巴还在微微的喘着。我看他迷离的神情，只好暂且放过他，“算了，等明天再说这个。”

林彦俊一直是一个很自律的人，无论是生活还是在性事上。

平时都是自己草草解决的，当了明星以后更是严于律己，已经很久没有考虑过生理问题了。

现下被我撩拨得射了一发以后，整个人都变得懒懒的，射精之后绵长的快感使得他躺在我怀里，软绵绵的任我摆弄。

“你爽了，你男人还没射欸。”我故意用已经硬的不行的下身在他股缝处狠狠摩擦了两下，立刻换来他两声猫一样的呜咽。

“唔..那进来啊..”他轻轻捶了一下我的胸口，懒洋洋的语气被这张美艳的脸演绎出傲娇女王的风情。

“这里有安全套吗？”提枪上阵了，我才想到这个问题。

刚想起身到床头柜的抽屉里翻找，被他拦住了，“陈立农你白目哦，又不是情侣酒店怎么会有那种东西啦？你没带吗？”

“我怎么会带啊，我是真心想来找你道歉的，又不是那种来骗炮的。”我被林彦俊问得老脸一红，好像我真的是什么在皮夹里随身携带成人用品的色魔渣男。

“噗，还骗炮，陈立农你以为我是谁啊，那么傻的？”林彦俊似乎被我的话逗乐了，倚在我怀里痴痴地笑，好看的酒窝露出来，我忍不住嘬了一口。

“啵”

环视了一周，实在没找到什么可以润滑地东西，“没别的润滑了，只能用你自己的啦。”

我伸手从床单上刮了一些还没渗进布料里的乳白色液体，悉数抹在他微微泛红的皱缩的穴口。

林彦俊趴在床上，柔软的臀肉被我拖着，呈M型向后岔着腿回头看我。

我的宝贝正像个女人一样雌伏在我身下，得到这个认知的我只想快点插进去占有他弄坏他。直接换成两根手指，带着他射出的液体向他紧致的穴口探进去做最后的扩张。

“唔，凉。”

“那我再帮宝贝舔热好不好？”

“算啦，我看你忍得要炸掉了，”林彦俊似乎是被我那句宝贝恶寒到了，干脆用两只手努力扒开臀瓣，“直接进来好了。”

我的阿俊宝贝也太体贴了吧，你老公下面确实忍得快爆了。

“会有点痛哦，忍一下。”

我一手用力握住他两条修长的大腿，一手扶着滚烫的性器一下子破开他湿热的肠壁，直直干进去。

没有润滑剂的作用，即使是做了再多前戏，还是让身下的人发出一声痛呼，“陈立农..呃啊...痛死了..”

林彦俊只觉得自己后要被撕裂了，那种由内而外的强烈痛感让他整个身子都在颤抖，牙齿拼命咬着下唇想要分散注意。

“是我不好，下次不会了，宝宝你..嗯...放松..”

我看着林彦俊鲜红的快滴血的唇瓣，心里恨死了自己的粗鲁和无准备，一把把他捞进怀里。

久未经开拓的甬道实在太过紧致了，紧密地咬合着我兴奋的下身，那种致命的压缩感夹得我也不好受。

我看林彦俊后颈上沁出的虚汗，心疼得要命。只好一边舔吻他咬紧的牙关一边揉搓他胸前的挺立，希望能分散他的注意力，让他好受一点。

后穴终于有软化下来得迹象，我忍不住又向他身体深处埋了一些，感受他柔软的肠壁被我的阴茎一寸寸撑开到极致，连内脏也被深深得挤压，我甚至能在林彦俊平坦的小腹上感受到我凸起的形状。

“彦俊你摸，我在你这里，就好像怀孕了一样。”我不依不饶地拉着他的手在肚子上描摹我的形状。

林彦俊脸皮薄，最禁不得我这种言语调戏，整个人被肏的像是脱了力气，“唔..你别...乱讲..会坏掉的..”

“不会啦，阿俊里面超会咬的。”我还故意刺激他，感觉到他他的穴口被我流氓的浑话激得抽搐了一下，肠道深处涌出了些许粘腻的肠液。

我这才继续开始冲撞起来，微微上翘的形状因为后入的缘故变得更加明显，一下一下往更深处开拓。

肉体碰撞所产生的迷乱的声响在房间里来回的传递，身下的人几乎要把头埋在床榻里直到窒息。

我真的怕林彦俊会喘不过，一把捞过他，然后就着插入的姿势把他转了一圈抱在怀里。

“啊! 陈...立农你变态！”

阴茎在体内转动了一周带来的灭顶快感让林彦俊直接尖叫出来，两只手不住的想要推开我，却怎么也使不上力气。

我把他抱得更紧，“我想看着你做嘛。”

频繁而强烈的快感让林彦俊羞得把自己的脸整个埋在我脖颈间——此时，我的上身还整齐的穿着内搭的休闲衬衣，他却浑身赤裸的坐在我怀里，承受着猛烈的撞击，被夹在我们之间的他的性器有一下没一下地蹭到我的衬衫布料，顶端分泌的透明的液体把我的衣服弄得湿漉漉的。

不知是房间里还是林彦俊身体里的热量，蒸腾得我快要睁不开眼睛。一种强烈地想要永远拥有他的欲望从心头涌出来，我忍不住把他抱得更紧，按住他丰腴的臀肉把他直直地钉在我的欲望上。

拼命的顶弄，只想把这两年来的思念都发泄在这场疯狂的性爱里。

“彦俊，阿俊，宝宝。”

我把头埋在林彦俊胸前，拼命吸着他身上薄汗和淡淡的洗衣皂的气味，闻着那种熟悉的回想了无数个昼夜的味道，埋在他身体里的阴茎忍不住又胀大了一圈。

骑乘的姿势让我的阴茎每一下都充分的顶在林彦俊肠壁里凸起的点上。“唔..农...立农..”每顶一下，身上的人就呻吟一下。

蛇一样的双腿不知什么时候缠上了我的腰际，淫荡的脚趾微微蜷曲起来，显示着他的主人正在经历灭顶的快感。

“哈..慢点...要死了..”林彦俊趴在我身上，脸上的泪已经干了，新的又从眼角用下来，整个人像是被欲望抛上了天堂，摇摇欲坠的想抓住我。

那软弱无力的声音，不像阻止，到更像是热情的邀请，好像在对我说叫我再快点，再大力的干进去。

实际上我也这么做了，一边更用力研磨他后穴里的那给敏感点，一边拉着他手开始抚慰他射过一次的前身。

林彦俊漂亮的眼睛又眯起来，眉毛蹙在一起，“唔..好爽...要来了..”，我知道他又要射了。“宝宝，你好快啊，等我一起。”

伸手堵住他的马眼，身下抽插的力道更加大开大合。

“啊..让我射...求你..”林彦俊显然已经到了射精边缘，后穴不断地收缩着，活了一般好像要榨取我的精液，“求你！”

我被他绞得差点精关失守，忍不住拍了一下他柔软地臀肉，啪的一声让房间里情热的气氛变得更加淫靡。

我那肯轻易放过他，顺手又拍了一下他的屁股，“那你喊声老公我听听？”

我开始幻想从林彦俊那两瓣殷红的嘴唇里喊出老公会是怎样的销魂。

“嗯..不要...”

林彦俊还尚存的一丝理智使他耻于开口，被同样身为男性的人压在身下像个荡妇一样接受肏干已经是极限了，怎么还能不知廉耻的喊老公？

我也知道林彦俊死傲娇，却还要故意逗他。

大手堵住他宣泄的出口，另一手开始卖力套弄起他挺立到亢奋的柱身，甚至连下面的囊袋也不放过。指尖划过小球上面细致的肌理，看着男人逐渐扭曲的销魂的表情，就是不让他射。

“你叫，我就让你射。”

身上的人还在难耐的扭动，两只手拼命的想要掀开我的手掌却又无力的放开，终于，还是跌进了深不见底的欲海，“老公..让我射...”

我被林彦俊一声老公叫得整个人都酥麻了，血管里涌动的血液几乎沸腾起来。

“老婆！”我喉头一紧，发出一声低吼，松开手的一瞬间，我和林彦俊一起攀上了欲望的顶峰。

“咚咚”“咚咚”。

谁啊，大年初一还要扰人清梦。

我摸到床头柜上的手机一看，居然才七点五十，这世界疯了吗。

昨天做完之后我抱着林彦俊去卫生间清理完已经是凌晨了，最后累得半死终于在温柔乡里昏沉的睡过去。

怀里浑身赤裸的人儿似乎也被敲门声吵到了，喉咙里发出了两声不满的呜咽，翻了个身背对着我蜷缩起来又睡了过去。

林彦俊昨天真的累坏了，进浴室的时候就睡着了。这么早我实在不忍心把他叫醒。

外面的人还在不依不饶的敲门。

“林老师，您醒了吗？新年快乐，我是小魏。”

此时门外的小魏内心也如日了狗一般。

都知道林哥起床气不是一般的大，凭什么总助不来，叫我这个跑腿的来叫早？欺负我是新人嘛？

菩萨菩萨保佑我不要被用枕头轰出来。

“可以请您开下门嘛，今天有两个小录像。”

三下又三下坚持不懈的敲门魔音真是盖上被子也逃不掉，假装没听见这招显然行不通。

于是我决定亲自去应付一下这个什么小卫还是小魏小薇的。

管你什么工作，我老婆今天必须睡到自然醒。

我小心翼翼的爬起来，又帮怀里的人把被角掖了掖，然后从衣柜里捞了酒店的浴衣换上，冲门外的女声小声喊到“来了。”

拔掉门上的防盗链，门打开一条小缝。

“他还在睡，醒了会找你，就这样。”

冷酷无情但没有无理取闹。

说完这句，根本没给对方反应的机会，门又被我“轰”的一声关上了。

留下门外的小魏在风中凌乱。

哎不是，你是谁？为什么会出现在林哥房间里？穿着浴衣是什么鬼？还有什么叫他还在睡啊？别以为我没看见床上林哥没穿衣服!

不对不对，跑偏了，“工作!啊啊啊! 您..您能叫一下小林哥嘛，昨天就该录了，推到今天再延后的话会被说耍大牌的啊!”

“哥，哥!行行好..”

然而她后面的话我根本没听见了，揽过林彦俊就接着睡过去。

这一觉还是被那个小魏吵醒的。

八点半一分不多一分不少，林彦俊的手机开始像要炸了一样疯狂发出接收微信的提示音。

我点开标题一看，果然还是那个催命的“小魏助理”。

我刚想长按语音语重心长的跟小魏讲女孩子脸皮太厚不好，怀里的人醒了。

于是林彦俊一睁开眼就看到我穿着酒店浴衣，拿着他的手机跨在他身上，动作滑稽，表情慈祥，不知道在和谁语音。

“怎么了？”林彦俊开口嗓子还有点干哑，一出声把自己也吓得眉毛一挑。

而我从被他盯着开始就一直维持着按着语音键的动作，已经空录了足有二十秒，“我看你昨天太累了，想帮你把录像推迟点。”

“不用了，是我昨天推到今天的，不能再迟了。”林彦俊从被子里坐起来，推开我，揉了揉睡炸毛的头发，开始找衣服。

“可是今天大年初一欸，还要工作嘛？”

“没事，不会耽误太久的。”

没找到衣服，林彦俊就直接扯了被子裹在身上想要下床去衣柜里找衣服，洒脱起身的背影给我一种他才是拔吊无情的那个的错觉。

然后下一秒就身子一歪栽倒进被子里，发出一声闷响。

“干。”倒下的人发出一句小声的咒骂。

我心里已经笑翻了，表面上还正襟危坐在没被子的床上，双手抱胸偏头看他，还有明知故问，“怎么啦？”

“腿酸屁股痛!”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!”

“陈立农你不许笑!!还不是因为你!”

“老公给你揉揉就不痛了，痛痛飞~”

“你**给我飞!!”

“大年初二，和我一起，相约xx卫视春晚!”

“大家好，我是林彦俊，由于行程的原因没办法去到现场，在这里和大家说声抱歉。新的一年祝大家诸事顺利，猪年大吉!”

我站在房间角落里，穿着林彦俊那抢来的他的衣服，看着几个工作人员围着林彦俊，打光的打光，录像的录像。

而林彦俊本人穿了件红彤彤的小猪开衫，在镜头前面疯狂送祝福。

吼，还摆那种恭喜发财的手势，好老派哦，就傻傻的。

两个简单的口播录起来很快，林彦俊直接两遍就过了。

“ok，林老师辛苦啦，年初一还要工作。”总负责指挥摄像收了打光板和机器，又走过去和林彦俊用力握了握手，表情和蔼。

“还好啦，各位才是辛苦了，早上久等啦!”林彦俊露出他一贯的必杀酒窝，被握过的手不动声色的收进袖子里擦了擦，“今天大家的午饭我请，作为赔罪。”

“欸，林老师哪里的话，让林老师破费啦!”总负责笑得脸上的褶子更多了。

“小魏，你送大家在去何记，我定了包厢的。”

“好。”小魏一直在一旁干站着，现在新人菜鸟听到喊自己的名字，立刻大声答道。

“我就不去啦，各位玩得尽兴。”

“欸，林老师您这个做主人的怎么好不在呢？”那个总负责一听到林彦俊说自己不去，上来就想拉他的衣袖，结果被林彦俊很刻意的避开了，责任人面上立刻有点挂不住，笑得悻悻的。

“今天我朋友在，就不陪各位了，王总监，大家，慢走。”林彦俊也看出王总监的表情不太好看，干脆把我拉出来当挡箭牌。

王总监立刻顺着林彦俊的视线看到了我，像个桩子一样站在角落里，“哈，林老师的朋友果然也是一表人才啊，那我们就不打扰了。”

然后很识相的带着团队跟小魏走了。

等所有人都走光了，我才从角落里走到林彦俊身边，看着他坐在床上刷手机。

“彦俊，你真好。”

“什么？”

“为我把饭局都推了。”

“还不是因为那个x台的人太烦了，每次有合作都要吃饭，还超喜欢劝酒。”

“吼，那种四十多的老男人，看上去就色眯眯的不是好人，阿俊千万别再跟这种人吃饭了!”

我顺势坐在他身边，把他搂过来，撒娇似的把头发在他的脖子间蹭了蹭。

“哼，你看谁都说人家色眯眯的。”

“嘿嘿。”

突然，林彦俊想到了什么似的，拨了一下我的脑袋，“早上的事情，小魏是为了工作，你那样叫人家女生很为难，会觉得我这个上级很差劲。”

“你那么在乎小魏的感受嘛？”我自己都没意识到自己的语气有多酸。

“也不是啦。”

“我是想让你多睡会嘛，大年初一还当工作狂。”

我越说越觉得林彦俊好辛苦，除夕还在剧组拍戏，初一又是口播又是录像，连家也没办法回，连轴转得黑眼圈都熬出来了。

“林彦俊，要不以后你不要工作了，我养你好不好？”我说这句话的初衷只是觉得他太辛苦。

“你要包养我？”

他愣了一下，脸上的表情又恢复了平静，甚至还有点戏谑。

“我不是这个意思啦，我只是觉得你这样太累了，而且你的梦想明明是当歌手，一直演戏的话...”

“想要一直保持热度就必须拍戏，公司的安排就是这样，我只能遵从合约。”他把手机丢在一边，表情有点无奈。

“那我给你赔违约金，你改签我的公司好不好？我出钱给你发唱片，我捧你!”我急切去拉他的手。

“钱没那么好赚陈立农，以我们的关系你不需要做这么多。”

“林彦俊，你这话什么意思？我们什么关系？”

他的话几乎一下子激怒了我，他总有这种本事。我不知道话题是怎么到了这件事情上的，激动地立刻提高了音量。

林彦俊坐在那，很认真的思考了一会，一本正经的说：“就当是各取所需的炮友不好吗？”

明明十分钟以前还为了我推了饭局，现在却说我们只是炮友？

“炮友？你觉得我就是想跟你上床？”

“你觉得我过年公司不管有家不回买了最快的机票跑了大半个中国来找你，就是为了跟你上床？林彦俊你到底有没有良心？”

有时候我真的想切开林彦俊的胸腔，看看他的心到底是不是石头做的。

“两年前你从我眼皮子底下一走了之的时候我就想问问你了，从单人床到你心里的距离到底有多远，为什么我走了这么久还没走到头？”

“陈立农，你占有欲有多强有多幼稚你自己根本意识不到。或许我是没有心，因为我没觉得你做的事情是为了我好，只是你觉得是为我好。”

林彦俊说的很平静，甚至还半坐在我怀里，像是在谈别人的感情那样轻描淡写。

“凭什么我们上了两次床我就成了你的所有物？自以为是的认为我被王平包养，自以为是的左右比赛给我招揽那么多谩骂，今天又自以为是的要帮我推掉工作，叫我不要拍戏，你觉得这是喜欢嘛？”

“这样对我真的公平嘛？你凭什么能刚刚结束了一段包养关系转身就跑到我这里说爱我？”

我最恨他这样，像个过来人似的，仗着年长五岁冷静的质问我教训我。

好像整个故事里只有我一个人拼尽全力，只有我一个人歇斯底里。

我们从没对等过。

“林彦俊，你不喜欢为什么不早点告诉我？昨天我们上床的时候，你怎么不说？因为你也喜欢我，你都不知道昨天你有多热情..”

我只是在拼命的想找证据说服自己他对我的情感里有那么一点是爱，可笑的是找到最后，只有在床上，这个男人对我的那点热情只有在床上。

“是，就当昨天是我犯贱，我们在床上是挺合得来的，只是这样。”

林彦俊眼睛红了，还在用力的瞪我，嘴唇抿了一下。

“林彦俊，你不能这样说自己，你知道我不是这个意思。你有时候只是太敏感了，为什么不能试着信任我接受我一下呢？”

房间里的气氛在我说完这句话之后开始变得更加压抑，潮湿的雨水气从老旧的墙壁里渗进来，甚至林彦俊温热的体温还隔着薄开衫源源不断的传到我身上，他的嘴巴却紧紧的闭着，一言不发沉默良久。

“陈立农，咱们始终不是一路人。”

“不试试你怎么知道呢？你不喜欢的我都改!”我下意识的掐住林彦俊的肩膀，迫使他和我对视。

眼神交接的刹那他却很快的撇开了头，轻轻推开了我。

我自嘲的笑了一下，但脸上的表情大概比哭还难看，“算了，我们都冷静冷静，今天我先走了，过段时间再来看你。”

我的心里乱糟糟的，根本没办法再和林彦俊呆在同一个房间里，只能慌不择路的跑掉。

他明明也该是喜欢我的，为什么要彼此恶语相向，为什么我们越走越远呢？我们就只能做炮友嘛？

关上门走掉的时候，我听到房间里传来东西掷到地上的闷响，淡淡的芒果气味顺着门缝溢出来。

这回怕是摔得烂透了。

-Tbc


	11. 【农橘】同路05

室内温热的气流飞快的从我耳边掠过，加速的心跳连带着沉重的喘息，甚至连血管里血液涌动的声音都引发鼓膜震颤。

有好多年没有这么拼全力的跑了。

"阿俊!"

我大声地想喊住他，甚至颅腔和楼梯间里都是我自己的回声，可前面的人却头也不回的转上了另一层楼梯。

我心里突然有种很强烈的预感，如果今天放走他，那么我大概这辈子都不会再追上他了。

顶层传来一声很大力的关门声。

我三步并作两步冲上去，好在没有外锁，肘关节发力猛地一撞，门就开了。

天台上初冬的冷风一下子全朝我涌过来，偌大的空间只剩那个人孤零零的站在风里。

“陈立农，你凭什么亵渎我的努力，无视比赛规则?”

林彦俊背对着我斜倚在天台边缘的栏杆上，这句质问在风里开始得很突然。

语调拿捏得极好，听不出任何情绪。甚至他好像在观察楼底得车流人潮，没有转过头给我哪怕一个眼神。

这句质问就这样被冷风托着飘进我耳朵里，平静得叫人害怕，平静到甚至让人觉得只是风从别处偷来的一句，与我们都无关系。

为了上镜，他今天只穿了件衬衫套西装，在十二月的s市，风度足够，但多少有点不合时宜。于是我厚脸皮地忽略刚才那句问话，径直走到他旁边，自然地脱下外套想给他披上，他也很自然地躲开。

于是我拿着衣服的手留在半空中，有种进退两难的脸热，急切的需要说点什么来缓解被拒绝的无声尴尬。

“你懂什么是规则嘛，”西服外套终于被理所当然地顺手担在栏杆上，“阿俊，这个社会，谁有实力，谁就左右规则。当初主办方卖我面子，我那样也是为你好。”

“我不需要你为我好!”他情绪陡然激动，下意识地反驳我。

我这才和他对视上，才看见他眼睛里灼灼的怒气，和红血丝。

“还有，不要自以为是了，陈立农。你的面子还不是因为你姓陈。因为你是陈氏的二公子啊，否则你以为凭什么他们会听你的？”

林彦俊从前很少这样尖锐又残酷。

我这些年曾经的被暗讽，被背后的冷眼关照过太多，却都不如林彦俊此刻这三言两语来的直接，直击我的痛处。

这个圈子还是改变了他，教他磨练了眼睛和嘴巴，除了酒桌饭局上的察言观色，便是是非之间的辨人忠奸。

我曾经预想过无数次我们重逢的情景，想象过无数次我们之间相逢的对话。我准备的倾诉相思的絮语，本该向他剖白的那些心路，都被尖锐的言语堵在喉咙里。

扶在栏杆上的手不自觉的收紧。

这两年万事顺意靠的是我姓陈，这点林彦俊没说错。

可当初为了选秀的事情，我是不得已才表明身份，才和平台高层交际，甚至操纵刷票，参与集资，和李明珺串通，种种不堪的阴暗的，我都做了，到头来只得他一句“我不需要你为我好”。

也没多难过，甚至庆幸林彦俊鄙视我，总好过他为此对我表示感谢，说出许多假意逢迎的客套话。

我想现在我应该先承认自己无能，然后悔过，求他原谅。

可人类都是放不下自尊心的社会动物，骄傲如我更没法承认所做的一切不过是因为可笑的爱情。于是像个幼稚的小孩和大人拌嘴，所有的劝告或是责骂一概不听，脱口而出的固执的反驳，

“阿俊，你贬低我，无所谓，因为我知道我们说到底还是同类人，当初...”

“陈立农，两年前我就说过的，我们不是一类人！”

林彦俊猛然一拳挥过来，我没来得及躲闪，那力道把我带的一个趔趄，往后退了两步。

左边脸颊被他中指上的钛钢戒指划出一道细长的伤口，立刻有温热的液体很快地流下来，后槽牙隐隐发酸。

他大概也没意识到我躲不过，纤长的睫毛颤动了两下，还是瞥向了别处。剧烈运动过后他嘴巴里下意识呼出的灼热的气体，凝结成几团白色的雾，隔在我们之间。

被硬物摩擦过的皮肉持续的隐隐作痛。

我其实好像意识到他这一拳的，却连我自己都意外的没躲开。明明我没有错，但好像只要是他给的，我都心甘情愿，都觉得是应得。

我伸手擦掉脸上碍人的血迹，还想去扯他的手，“阿俊，我...”

“别喊我阿俊，我觉得恶心。你有权势地位，你无视规则，包养艺人，我无话可说。”

所以林彦俊还是听到了，他听到我喊别人“阿俊”，知道我其实是在喊他，可他觉得恶心。

一切费尽力气的讨好，都被他扔进尘土里，摔得粉碎。

刺痛传达到心口，我像是被踩到痛脚的动物，出于本能的炸了毛一蹦三尺，然后露出獠牙猛地还击一口，

“林彦俊，别自视清高了!娱乐圈哪里有干净的，当初你还不是靠王平才上位的吗？”

我说出来立刻就后悔了，背上一阵阵发冷汗，可年轻的一腔孤勇逼着我去直视林彦俊的眼睛，想从他细枝末节的神色变化里瞧出端倪，或者干脆他再给我一拳。

也总好过这场沉默。

他丰厚的嘴唇直到被风吹得起皮也没有翕动。

良久的寂静，我甚至要忘了这个刺耳的疑问句。

“陈立农，是不是因为我跟你睡过，所以你就觉得我和所有人都可以睡？ 原来在你心里，我就这么不堪。”

林彦俊的声音有些颤抖，却还要故作轻描淡写。

他把头撇向一边，被眼线巧妙修饰过的圆眼睛在夜色里很快的泛起水汽，又被很快的擦拭掉。

经过我耳边时有一阵细小的抽吸，不知是他还是风。

身后天台的大门开了又关。

过了好久我后知后觉林彦俊的离开，可刚才的那些话仍把我的肉体禁锢在原地，一种火热的汹涌的愧意快要把我吞没了，我意识到这两年关于他的种种都是我偏执的误会。

冷冽的风吹得胃里一阵翻腾。

我不由得想起两年前和陈立信在天台的对峙，一样的挫败。好像不管过几年、经历多少，我除却陈家二少的名头，以一个男人的身份，在对峙里从没赢过。

那天晚上我在天台吹了很久的风。戒烟半年，终究还是又拿起来了。

熟悉的烟草混合焦油的气味充斥了口腔，在吞云吐雾的半晌里，大脑终于得到全然的放松。好像时光倒转，回到了两年前在贫民窟的老楼，狭小的空间里，烟酒味道都纯粹为了欢愉。

那时候，父亲的病得到医治，每天所做的就是从猫眼偷窥林彦俊，或者是和一帮狐朋狗友四处逍遥，好像没有未来，但好像比现在的这个未来幸福太多。

我把林彦俊最后的那段话在脑子里反复咀嚼。

我觉得他不堪嘛?绝不。

我只是没想过，他不靠王平要怎么去到橙英。从前我一直默认他和王平的隐晦的关系不敢深究，现在听到林彦俊的这些话才觉得那个猜测有多么经不起推敲。

如果他真的和王平达成某种协议，怎么会在娱乐圈消声两年?又怎么还会在两年后要靠我的支持出道走红?

不知什么时候开始下起雪来。

微凉的白色结晶从黑沉的天色里降落，又落在我黑沉的秋款西装上。绒面的布料一下子吸收了凉意，浸出一小团深色的水渍。

我下意识抬手看了一下表，配合今天的场合特意佩戴的浪琴银色商务款，不倦的银色指针正指向晚上十点半。

雪又大了点，洋洋洒洒的。

我掐灭了烟，看到楼下酒店的正门外保姆车一辆接着一辆开过来，打着透明雨伞的助理护送着各自的艺人在人群里挤着，得奖的落选的，全都态度谦和，神色自如。

嘈杂的人声和鸣笛的声音在顶楼似乎听的更加清晰，闪光灯还在闪。

电话不合时宜的响起来，不用想也知道是助理顾缙云在找我。

“不用找我，现在给我去查，林彦俊这两年到底过得怎么样，还有，他当初是怎么进的橙英。”

“是橙英娱乐的林彦俊嘛?好的陈总，明天给您详细资料。”

“不是明天，是现在，我现在就要。”

“好的，马上整理给您。”

时间回到16年的那个夏天。

大约就是在我住进危楼的半个月以后，橙英娱乐在s市有一场夏季练习生招新。

林彦俊像往常一样背着他的贝斯走进驻唱酒吧的员工休息室，离营业还有半个小时，老板连厉正躺在沙发上刷朋友圈。

房间里的冷气打的有点低，林彦俊从室外进来不免被冻得抖了一下，转头就看见连厉在那里，穿着短袖短裤四仰八叉也不觉得凉，只好自己默默地把长袖衬衫的纽扣扭到最上面一颗。

“厉哥。”他毕恭毕敬的打完招呼，便坐到椅子上不再开口。

连厉知道林彦俊就是这样不善言辞的性格，也没和他多计较，自顾自的继续挨个给好友点赞。

突然他不知道看到了什么，冲林彦俊招了招手，示意他过去。

“小林，我知道你对组乐队挺感兴趣的，有没有兴趣去正规的公司发展发展？”

林彦俊听到“乐队”的时候眼里飞快的闪过一丝火花，却立刻又消逝下去。

“我...”

“欸，有机会总要去试啊。我刚看到以前在我这调酒的一小丫头的朋友圈了，说橙英娱乐7月10号有个练习生选拔，你外型条件这么好，一直在我这当驻唱可惜了。”

连厉连珠炮一样说了一堆，林彦俊眼里转瞬即逝的花火哪能躲过他这双刁钻的眼睛，

“橙英娱乐你知道的吧，名公司!哥是真心盼你好才劝你去的。哥知道，你年纪轻轻就一个人在s市打拼了，可努力也要找对方向是不是？你有这样的实力，只差一个机会。但有一点，你要是真出名了可别忘了哥，以后有空常来坐坐哈。”

也该多谢连厉，林彦俊真的去了初赛，然后凭借实力，初赛告捷。

拿到入围复赛结果的那天晚上，正是我第一次透过猫眼意淫他的时候。

一切事情好像一下子串联了起来，那些琐碎的情节，细细密密的织起了一张网。

我看着手机里传来的资料，又回想起他那晚的样子来。穿着件宝蓝色的薄衬衫，喝的醉醺醺的，却还忍不住的憨笑，眼角眉梢快要溢出喜气了。

那个有幸在电话那头跟他絮语的，和他分享喜悦的，想来便是连厉。

而我只是那天故事里一个不明所以的偷窥者。

再后来，便是在酒吧遇上王平，然后我们第一次上床。

王平不知从哪里得知了林彦俊参加选拔的事情，又去骚扰了林彦俊许多次。这个阴狠毒辣的老男人在求之不得气急败坏的时候，居然想出了给林彦俊找麻烦的想法。

昏暗的后巷，下流的言语，还有雨点般落下的拳脚。

我第二次找到林彦俊时，那种近乎绝望的颓废和满地的酒瓶，正是他被打后的第三天。

我们发疯似的做爱，他放荡的尖叫。

当初的一切疑问都有了解释。他眉骨的擦伤和眼窝的深色甚至身上的拳脚都找到源头，而嘴角血痂，是他在挨打时反抗无力而隐忍着咬破留下的。

我竟然还可笑的以为是他和王平睡了。

陈立农，你真有够恶心的。

资料的描述到这里就结束了，但后来的一切大都顺理成章。

他离开酒吧是为了不让连厉受到牵连，搬家被接走是因为入选橙英。

只剩下一点难以解释，便是林彦俊进入橙英之后的一年，那样销声匿迹的一年。

顾缙云只能查到这些，他的办事能力我从不怀疑，所以剩下的大概算得上是真正的秘辛。

虽然毫无头绪，但我潜意识里觉得还是和王平这个杂种脱不了关系。我迟早要弄清楚当年发生的事情，让王平为他的所作所为付出十倍代价。

这场初雪来势汹汹，走得却也很急。不过第二天中午，天空便又晴朗起来，一夜的雪花没有堆积成多厚的积雪层，甚至太阳一出来便尽数化了。s市这样季风气候城市里的雪总是这样，湿润的，谨慎的。

我不喜欢这样的化雪天，脚底湿滑的冰雪结晶胶合着尘土，踩上去咯吱作响，甚至每走一步都溅起几粒污水，弄脏人的裤脚。

我忍不住加快了速度，在公司大堂外面的脚垫上狠狠的蹭了几下，才走进专用电梯。

昨晚脸上被划伤的血痕早就结了痂，可我还是贴了条丑丑的创可贴在上面，路过外面办公区的时候把助理小刘吓了一跳，却也没敢过问。

我是故意留着的，普通人看着况且会有所好奇，如果林彦俊看着，会不会有那么一丝心疼？

“小刘，李明珺谁带的，叫他来一下我办公室。”我坐在转椅上，拨通了助理的内线电话。

“陈总，李哥现在是萍姐在带，我马上通知她。”

“先等等，怎么会是萍姐？”

“萍姐”万一萍是公司目前最有资历的经纪人，甚至放眼整个业内，也是数一数二的金牌，带过的艺人没有不火的。

去年我费了好大的功夫才把她从前公司重金挖角过来，明明一直在负责双人组合的工作和活动，怎么会被安排去带李明珺这样一个不够格的小新人？

“是李哥跟人事胡总提的，胡总知道李哥是您的人，以为是您的意思，就照办了，是有什么问题吗陈总？”

“他胡正恩真是越来越会察言观色了啊，这种调动都不知会我一声，到底李明珺是他老板还是我是他老板？”

“陈总您...您多心了。胡总也是不想得罪人，要不...要不我这就帮您把胡总找来，让他和你解释。”

“他的事儿先搁着，你直接打电话给李明珺，下午两点之前，我要见到人。”

小助理一下子拿不准我对李明珺的态度，战战兢兢的说了声“好的”。

“农农，听小刘说你找我？”

两点过十分，李明珺姗姗来迟，看来小刘没敢给他转述我当时的语气。

“明珺，我们该结束了。”

“农农，我听顾助理说你昨天没坐他车回来？你脸上的上怎么回事？昨天在宴会上还好好的。”

李明珺仿佛没有听见我说的话，上来顺势就要揭我脸上的创口贴。

我立刻往旁边闪了一下，推开他的手，他身上浓烈的罗意威001的味道熏得我头疼。

“是林彦俊没错吧，你都被他打了，还要为了他跟我提分手？”李明珺突然语调尖利起来，甚至像个丈夫出轨的怨妇。他眼睛凶狠地瞪着我，每个字都是咬着牙从嘴里蹦出来。

“为了谁都不关你的事，还有，李明珺你搞清楚，我跟你他妈的只是包养关系!”

我很讨厌他这个所谓的“分手”说法和语气，我们没在谈恋爱，更没他说得那么亲密的关系。

“好，陈立农，你好样的。你成天阿珺阿珺的其实都是在喊他吧？”

我一刻也不想和他多待，藏在桌下的手指攥起来，握到骨节泛白，“你知道就好。”

“陈立农，我跟你一年，当了一年的替身，现在正主出现了，你就想这么毫不费力的甩开我？”

“这一年，是你自己主动跟着我的，好处我也给过你不少，你情我愿而已，别说得这么难听。”我转了转食指上的钢戒，看着他那副表情忍不住地犯恶心。

我们是维持了一年的包养与被包养关系，可是这毫不牵扯感情。我的心我敢肯定，他的我也未必看不出。

明明是一场各取所需的关系，却偏偏被他演绎成一往情深，无非是想最后再讨点好处，真是令人作呕。

李明珺似乎终于听懂我语气里的决绝和厌恶，也不再试图寻找什么缓转的余地，于是他立刻换上另一副嘴脸，面上灿烂的笑起来，直看得我浑身发毛。

我本来心里就多少有点愧疚，这下更不敢轻易和他对视。

“那你信不信我去告诉陈立信你喜欢男人，看看你哥会怎么对你，到时候你谁也别想包养!”

“李眀珺，别以为我不知道你想要什么。当作分手费的房子已经划到你名下了，你别太得寸进尺。”

这一年我本就待他不薄，名表香车也从没吝啬。现在我同样的，努力想着不要和他撕破脸皮，不要被圈里人认为是我舍不得花钱，我还不想因为这个丢陈氏的脸。

李明珺提到陈立信的时候我确实愣了一下，我从没想过陈立信知道我喜欢林彦俊会是什么反应。我从前私生活混乱，男女不忌他是知道的，总以为我只是贪玩，却还没听我认真讲过喜欢谁。

就是这一刹那的分神，好像被李明珺抓住了把柄似的，他语气更加强硬，“陈总，一栋房子就把我打发了？我既然敢跟你谈条件，就是我有这个资本，别逼我坏了你的好事，还毁了某人。”

“你到底想怎样？”

“公司二分之一的股份和相应的资源。”

“别做梦了。”如今的公司是我这两年一手打拼，又怎么会给李明珺分去一杯，心里直被他天真过头的话惊得发笑。

李明珺也看出我的嗤笑，只双手往我桌上大力的一撑，发出“啪”的一声脆响，和从前在我面前温顺的样子天差地别，露出一个诡异的笑脸，

“那么陈总，我们走着瞧。”

“王老板，你一直没吃到嘴的那块肉... ...”

TBC


End file.
